


Can`t fight this feeling

by PatriziaNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriziaNovak/pseuds/PatriziaNovak
Summary: Nach der Sache mit Bela Talbot hatte sich Dean eigentlich vorgenommen Liebe und Arbeit strikt zu trennen. Allerdings hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihn sein neuer Arbeitskollege Cas derart in seinen Bann zieht.Destiel AU





	Can`t fight this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo. Versuche hier meine erste Destiel Fanfiction hochzuladen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie euch gefällt. Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. <3 Ihr könnt die Geschichte auch auf wattpad lesen unter @PatriziaNovak

## Highway to Hell (ACDC)

Dean verließ New York im Endeffekt genauso wie er vor drei Jahren angekommen war. In seinem Impala. Lediglich zwei Reisetaschen im Kofferraum. Das war alles. Nun hatte er bereits mehr als die Hälfte der Strecke von New York nach Kansas City hinter sich gebracht. Er hatte noch sechs Stunden Fahrt vor sich, aber das machte nichts. Eigentlich war er ganz froh noch ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben. Er drehte den Lautstärkenregler seines Autoradios fast bis zum Anschlag. Higway to Hell von ACDC verleitete ihn zum Mitsingen und da er alleine in seinem Auto war, tat er das auch lauthals. Das Singen hielt ihn vom Denken ab und er wollte sich nicht mit den letzten paar Wochen auseinandersetzen. Wenn er ehrlich war, auch nicht mit den kommenden. Sie würden alle Fragen stellen. Sammy, Ellen, Bobby. Einzig Jo würde ihn verstehen. Wie immer. Ganz egal was er tat, seine kleine Ziehschwester war immer auf seiner Seite. Aber Jo war nicht zu Hause. Sie würde ihn nicht verteidigen können. Seit zwei Jahren war sie nun schon auf dem Dartmouth College in New Hampshire. 

Trotz der lauten Musik konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Kopf alles noch einmal Revue passieren ließ.  
Natürlich war es ein Fehler gewesen sich mit Bela Talbot einzulassen. Das wusste er von Anfang an.  Sie war schließlich nicht nur seine Partnerin bei der New Yorker Polizei. Viel Schlimmer war es, dass ihr Vater Mark Talbot, sein Chef war. Als Dean bemerkte, was von ihm erwartet wurde, saß er schon knietief in der Falle. Man rechnete damit, dass er und Bela heirateten. Womöglich sollten er noch in einen Vorort ziehen, sich einen Hund und zweieinhalb Kinder zulegen, sowie seinen Impala gegen einen Van eintauschen. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte es ihn. Er wollte keine Vorstadtidylle! Eigentlich wollte er nicht einmal eine wirkliche Beziehung. Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Nicht, dass er Bela nicht gemocht hätte. Sie war eine tolle Frau. An ihr lag es nicht. Es lag an ihm. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben verliebt. Möglicherweise war er dazu gar nicht in der Lage.    
"Beziehungsunfähig" hatte Ellen ihn schon öfter genannt. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie recht. 

Nachdem Dean die Beziehung beendet hatte, blieben ihm nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Weiterhin mit ihr zu Arbeiten wäre schwer gewesen und da ihr Vater ein recht hohes Tier im Polizeidienst war, hätte eine Versetzung höchstwahrscheinlich im Innendienst geendet. Beides nicht so ganz sein Ding. Also beschloss er New York den Rücken zu kehren. Sammy war begeistert gewesen, als Dean ihm von seinem Plan, wieder zurück nach Kansas City zu gehen, erzählte.  
Als angesehener Staatsanwalt hatte er einigen Einfluss und es gelang ihm  Fergus Crowley, den Polizeichef von Kansas City, dazu zu bringen, Dean einzustellen.  Gleich am Montag sollte er anfangen. Dean war dankbar für die Chance und nahm sich vor sämtliche Kolleginnen (auch wenn sie noch so heiß waren) zu ignorieren. Nie mehr wollte er zulassen, dass eine Frau sich zwischen ihn und seine Arbeit stellen konnte. 

Gute vierundzwanzig Stunden später saß er im Roadhouse, einer Bar am Stadtrand von Kansas City, die Ellen und Bobby gehörte.   
"Ich freu mich ja, dass du hier bist Junge, aber findest du nicht auch, dass du nicht immer davonrennen kannst, wenn es ernst wird?", wollte Ellen wissen.  
Sie stand hinter der Bar und wischte die Theke. Seine Ziehmutter hatte ihn genau im Blick, obwohl sie ihre Arbeit nicht unterbrach.  Das Lokal war recht leer, da es noch nicht einmal fünf Uhr am Nachmittag war, aber Dean wusste, dass es in ein paar Stunden anders aussehen würde. Er wünschte sich, dass das Roadhouse bereits jetzt voll gewesen wäre, dann hätte Ellen nicht die Zeit gehabt ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Er hob seufzend die Schultern und blickte zerknirscht zu ihr.  
"Das ist mir klar. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen es gar nicht mehr so weit kommen zu lassen. Nur noch One-Night-Stands. Keine zweiten Dates mehr. Klare Verhältnisse."  
Ellen unterbrach nun doch ihre Arbeit für einen kurzen Augenblick und blickte ihn mitleidig an.  
"Dean. Irgendwann wirst auch du dich einer Frau öffnen müssen.  Du kannst doch nicht ewig allein durchs Leben gehen", versuchte sie es ein wenig sanfter.  
"Ich bin nicht alleine. Ich habe euch und Sammy und Jo. Mehr brauche ich nicht." Ellen warf ihn einen dieser "Junge, du hast ja keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst" - Blicke zu.   
In diesem Moment sah er Sammy zur Tür hereinkommen. Er freute sich doppelt seinen jüngeren Bruder zusehen. Einerseits war es natürlich einfach schön ihn wieder einmal in die Arme zu schließen. Sammys letzter Besuch war über ein halbes Jahr her. Andererseits entkam er so dem Gespräch mit Ellen. Er stand auf und ging seinem Bruder entgegen um ihn zu umarmen. Wiedereinmal hatte er ganz vergessen, wie groß Sam war. Er konnte sich noch gut an Zeiten erinnern, in denen er ihn weit überragte.  
Sammy war direkt nach der Arbeit vorbeigekommen und trug noch seine "Arbeitskluft". Schwarzer Anzug, weißes Hemd, dunkelrote Krawatte und schwarze, glänzende Schuhe. Sogar die Haare wirkten ordentlich.  Sein kleiner Bruder sah sehr vornehm, aber auch völlig ungewohnt aus. Der Sam, den er kannte,lief wie er selbst in Jeans und T-Shirt herum.   
"Dean, ich freu mich so, dass du hier bist. Diesmal hoffentlich für immer", begrüßte ihn sein jüngerer Bruder herzlich.  
"Mal sehen, ob er wieder Frauenherzen bricht und davonrennt", konterte Ellen.  
Dean rollte die Augen und Sam konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
"Ellen lass den Jungen. Wenn es sein soll, wird er wird die Richtige schon noch finden", meinte Bobby, der nun zu ihnen gestoßen war.  
"Wie geht es Ruby?", wollte Dean von seinem Bruder wissen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, waren Sam und Ruby schon seit Jahren ein Paar. Dean freute sich für die zwei. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie am Anfang kaum die Finger voneinander lassen konnten. Nicht, dass er keinen Gefallen an Sex finden würde, im Gegenteil, aber so eine Obsession konnte er nicht verstehen.  
"Ruby geht es gut. Sie freut sich schon auf deinen Besuch morgen Abend. Übrigens wollte ich es dir persönlich sagen. Wir wollen heiraten. Und ich hätte dich gerne als Trauzeugen."  
Dean lächelte. Die Überraschung war eher, dass die beiden nicht schon längst verheiratet waren.  
Anerkennend klopfte er seinem Bruder auf die Schulter.  
"Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, kleiner Bruder", antwortete Dean wahrheitsgemäß.  
Sam strahlte.  
"Bis dahin solltest du allerdings jemanden finden, den du mitbringen kannst, sonst sitzt du am Tisch der einsamen Herzen", warf Ellen theatralisch ein.  
"Ellen, du willst dem Jungen doch nicht ernsthaft Angst vor dem Single-Tisch machen. Dort sitzen vor allem junge Frauen, die alleine zur Hochzeit gekommen sind.  Das ist für Dean bestimmt wie ein All-you-can-eat-Buffett." Bobby schüttelte über Ellens Drohung verwundert den Kopf.  Sammy und Dean lachten Tränen über den überraschten Blick ihrer Ziehmutter, als sie erkannte, dass Bobby recht hatte.  

 

## Mr. Crowley (Ozzy Osbourne)

Im Grunde war das Police Department in Kansas City nicht viel anders als das in New York. Natürlich war die Architektur eine andere, aber die Struktur war die Selbe. Deans Gespräch bei Crowley war um acht Uhr. Er hatte es Ellen zu verdanken, dass er pünktlich war. Fast hätte er verschlafen. Nun war es zehn vor acht und er machte sich auf die Suche nach Crowleys Büro. Nachdem er den Lageplan im Erdgeschoss studiert hatte, stellte Dean fest, dass er in den ersten Stock musste. Gegen seine sonstige Angewohnheit war er nervös. Dean konnte nicht einschätzen, was Crowley über ihn gehört hatte. Belas Vater hatte sicherlich nicht viel Gutes über ihn erzählt. Als er vor Crowleys Büro angekommen war, atmete er noch einmal tief durch und klopfte.  
„Herein", hörte Dean eine tiefe Stimme rufen. Ohne zu zögern betrat Dean den Raum. An einem fast schon unnatürlich aufgeräumten Schreibtisch saß sein neuer Boss und tippte etwas in seinen Computer. Dabei wanderten zwei seiner Finger über die Tastatur und suchten quälend langsam nach den Buchstaben. Dean bemerkte, dass er immer nervöser wurde. Ohne aufzusehen, bat ihn Crowley Platz zu nehmen.  
„Ich bin gleich für Sie da, Mr. Winchester", vertröstete ihn sein Boss.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, schenkte er ihm endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Dean Winchester, 32, ledig, keine Kinder. Jahrgangsbester bei seinem Abschluss. Hohe Aufklärungsrate. Leider hätte ihnen eine Frauengeschichte beinahe beruflich das Genick gebrochen. Ausgerechnet Mark Talbots Tochter quasi vor dem Altar stehen zu lassen, war vielleicht nicht ihre klügste  Entscheidung." Amüsiert grinste ihn Crowley an. Eine Weile wurde Dean von dem Älteren gemustert.  
„Nun ja, Sie scheinen trotz allem ein guter Special Agent zu sein. Da ich keine Tochter habe, muss ich mir auch keine Sorgen machen." Er lachte über seinen kleinen Scherz. Dean bemühte sich Crowley zu Liebe wenigstens zu grinsen.  
„Außerdem habe ich einen idealen Partner für Sie. Er sollte jeden Moment..." In diesem Augenblick klopfte es wirklich an der Tür.  
„Ah, das wird er sein. Wie immer überaus pünktlich. Sehr gut. Kommen Sie herein Novak."  
Crowley stand auf und umrundete den Tisch. Freundlich führte er Deans neuen Partner ins Zimmer. Dean musterte ihn neugierig. Novak war etwas kleiner als er selbst, hatte dunkelbraune ungekämmte Haare, trug einen Anzug und darüber einen Trenchcoat. War das sein Ernst? Wer war er? Columbo? Das konnte ja heiter werden.  
„Novak, das ist Winchester – ihr neuer Partner. Ich bin mir sicher sie werden gemeinsam hervorragende Arbeit leisten." Täuschte er sich, oder musste sein Chef sich bemühen nicht loszulachen. Dean hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, als würde Crowley sich auf seine Kosten amüsieren. Novak kam näher und streckte ihm förmlich die Hand entgegen.  
„Willkommen, ich bin Cas", begrüßte ihn sein Partner reserviert, aber nicht unfreundlich. Dean schüttelte seine Hand.  
„Dean", entgegnete er.  
Eigentlich war Dean nicht so wortkarg, aber unter dem intensiven Blick von Novak, wurde sein Mund trocken. Mein Gott hatte der Mann blaue Augen!  
„So meine Herren, das war's fürs erste. Novak führen Sie Winchester bitte überall herum und zeigen Sie ihm seinen Schreibtisch. Ach ja, Winchester, fast hätte ich es vergessen. Hier sind ihre Dienstmarke und ihre Waffe. Viel Glück!" Damit wandte sich Crowley wieder seinem Computer zu und sie waren entlassen.

Zuerst führte Cas ihn zu den Arbeitsplätzen. Sein Schreibtisch war noch völlig leer bis auf den Computer. Der seines Partners hingegen quoll fast über. Nicht wegen dem Schreibkram, der nun einmal auch zu ihrem Job gehörte. Nein, alle Zettel und Unterlagen lagen ordentlich in eigens dafür aufgestellten Ablagen. Aber es stand furchtbar viel anderer Kram herum. Kleine Figuren mit riesigen Köpfen. Dean erkannte Kirk und Spock, Captain America, Ironman, Sherlock und Watson. Die anderen Figuren kannte er nicht, aber es waren so viele, dass sie auf der kleinen Arbeitsplatte fast keinen Platz übrig ließen. Es fiel ihm auf, dass sie immer paarweise aufgestellt waren. Dean war irritiert. Das passte sogar nicht zu dem Bild, das er sich in der letzten halben Stunde von seinem neuen Partner gemacht hatte.  
„Sammelst du diese Figuren?", wollte er überrascht wissen.  
„Nein", war die äußerst kurze Antwort. Dabei bedachte er Dean ausnahmsweise nicht mit einem seiner intensiven Blicke, sondern sah zu Boden. Es war ihm anscheinend peinlich. Bevor sich Dean darüber wundern konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen.  
„Willst du uns nicht vorstellen Castiel?" Sein Partner fuhr herum. Cas stand also für Castiel. Was für ein außergewöhnlicher Name.  
„Dean, das ist Pamela Barnes unsere Verhaltenspsychologin. Pam das ist Dean Winchester, mein neuer Partner."  
Eifrig schüttelte die attraktive Schwarzhaarige Deans Hand. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Dean", flötete sie.  
Beinahe automatisch wollte Dean in den Flirtmodus umstellen. In der letzten Sekunde erinnerte er sich aber an seine guten Vorsätze. Keine Flirts am Arbeitsplatz! Er setzte also nur sein zweitcharmantestes Lächeln auf.  
„Pamela, ein schöner Name. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."  
Pam strahlte ihn an und wollte seine Hand anscheinend gar nicht mehr hergeben. Dean bemerkte, dass Cas die ganze Szene mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete. Hatte er von seiner Vorgeschichte gehört und machte sich nun Sorgen um Pam?  
Eine jüngere etwas fülligere Frau in Polizeiuniform gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
„Cas, du hast schon wieder einmal dein Handy ausgeschalten. Für was hast du das Ding überhaupt? Ihr sollt gleich zu dieser Adresse kommen. Es hat einen Mordfall gegeben." Sie überließ Cas den Zettel mit der Adresse.  
„Hallo Süßer, ich bin übrigens Donna", zwinkerte sie Dean zu.  
Dann wandte sich wieder seinem Partner zu.  
"Na Cas, da war aber anscheinend jemand sehr brav, dass Crowley ihm so ein Schnuckelchen als Partner zugeteilt hat."  
Lachend klopfte sie Dean auf den Hintern. Castiels blaue Augen weiten sich vor Schreck und Dean bemerkt, dass sich seine Wangen leicht rot färben. Kein Wunder bei so viel Dreistigkeit.

„Wow, das geht ja fast schon als sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz durch", meinte Dean zu seinem Partner beim Hinausgehen. „Geht die immer so ran?"  
Cas murmelte irgendetwas, das Dean nicht verstand und eilte voraus zu den Garagen. Bei dem hässlichsten alten Auto blieb er stehen und setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz.  
„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Mann. Diese alte Schrottkiste ist unser Auto? Hier stehen doch haufenweise bessere Wagen herum. Warum hast du diesen?"  
Dean konnte es nicht fassen. Das wurde ja immer besser.  
„Es ist nur ein Auto und es fährt. Was willst du mehr?"  
Cas zuckte mit den Schultern und startete den Motor.  
Dean war fassungslos.  
„Nur ein Auto? Ein Auto ist nie nur ein fahrbarer Untersatz. Okay, dieses kommt dem wirklich sehr nahe. Aber das sollte nicht so sein, Mann. Morgen fahren wir mit meinem Impala."  
Cas sah ihn kurz an, antwortete aber nicht. Dann schaltete er das Radio an und fuhr los. Im Radio lief irgendein Song von Lady Gaga.  
„Fuck, Novak, das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Stell sofort diese Hitparadenmusik aus. Mir wird schlecht."  
Er tat so als würde er würgen. Bevor Cas reagieren konnte, drehte Dean am Regler und suchte einen neuen Sender. Nach kurzer Zeit fand er was er gesucht hatte.  
„Mr. Crowley von Ozzy Osbourn. Das passt doch."  
Zufrieden lehnte er sich in seinen Sitz zurück und versuchte sich auf der Fahrt zu entspannen. Das ging allerdings ganze fünf Minuten gut. Cas hatte einen furchtbaren Fahrstil, was dazu führte, dass Dean sich festhalten musste. Oh Gott! Dieser Novak machte ihn wahnsinnig!  
„Bleib stehen und steig aus", befahl er gelassener als er sich fühlte.  
Cas schien nicht überrascht. Er fuhr das Auto an den Straßenrand und sie tauschten den Platz.  
„Kein Wunder, dass man dir nur die übelste Schrottkarre überlassen hat. Du bist gefährlich. Ab heute fahre ich, verstanden."  
Cas sah ihn wieder mit diesem unergründlichen Blick an, dann lächelte er still. Dean hätte fast vergessen wieder auf die Straße zu sehen. Irritiert darüber, warum sein Herz plötzlich so schnell schlug, wandte er sich schnell ab und konzentrierte sich auf die Fahrbahn.

 

## Hey little girl (Icehouse)

Die Fahrt durch den Vormittagsverkehr dauerte länger als gedacht. Es war halb elf Uhr, als sie den Kaw Point Park erreichten. Der Tatort war bereits gesichert und es herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. Dean erkannte sofort, dass er sich nicht am eigentlichen Tatort befand. Es gab keine Kampfspuren und auch keine Blutspuren. Doch das Mädchen wurde seiner Einschätzung nach höchstwahrscheinlich durch mehrere Messerstiche in den Brustkorb getötet. Er ging in die Hocke um sich das Opfer näher anzusehen ohne es jedoch zu berühren und die Spuren zu verwischen. Sie trug ein rotes kurzes Kleid, das wie eine Star Trek Uniform aussah. Ihre Haare hatten alle Farben eines Regenbogens. Das passte allerdings nicht zu der Science Fiction Serie, wie er wusste.

"Bitte nichts anfassen!"  
Ein junger Mann in einem weißen Overall beeilte sich zu ihnen zu kommen.  
Dean hob die Arme als würden sie "Hände hoch" spielen.  
"Nein Mann, keine Sorge. Das ist nicht mein erster Tatort", erwiderte Dean ein wenig ärgerlich.

"Ach, du bist es Cas. Und das ist wohl dein neuer Partner. Hallo. Ich bin Kevin und versuche hier die Spuren zu sichern."  
Der junge Forensiker nickte ihnen zu.  
"Hi Kevin. Das ist Dean mein neuer Partner."  
Er deutete auf Dean.  
"Was hast du für uns, Kevin?", wollte Cas wissen.  
"Bei der Toten handelt es sich um die einundzwanzigjährige Molly Hopper. Wir haben ihren Studentenausweis gefunden. Die Tote wurde eindeutig nicht hier umgebracht. Jemand hat sie in den Park gelegt, nachdem sie bereits Tot war. Wahrscheinlich waren die Messerstiche die Todesursache, aber Genaueres wird Charlie euch später sagen. Wir haben Reifen- und Fußspuren gefunden. Hinweise auf einen Kampf gibt es hingegen nicht und bis jetzt haben wir die Tatwaffe noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es ein Täter. Wir haben jedenfalls nur Fußspuren von einer Person gefunden. Dort dürfte die Leiche aus dem Kofferraum gehoben und hier abgelegt worden sein. Wir haben es allem Anschein nach mit einem Mann zu tun. Die Abdrücke stammen von Schuhen mit ausgeprägtem Profil, wie bei Wanderschuhen. Ich schätze mindestens Größe fünfundvierzig."

"Weiß jemand warum sie verkleidet ist wie zu Halloween? Wir haben April."  
Er konnte sich wirklich keinen Reim darauf machen.

"Ich nehme mal an, du hast Charlie noch nicht kennen gelernt, sonst wüsstest du was Menschen dazu bringt sich zu verkleiden auch wenn nicht Halloween ist. Das Opfer war sicher auf der Comic Con, die an diesem Wochenende im Convention Center stattgefunden hat. Die Verkleidung ist sicher ein Cosplay. Ich wäre auch gerne hingegangen, aber ich hatte leider Dienst. Aber Charlie war dort, soweit ich weiß. Ihr solltet dringend mit ihr reden. Vorher müsstet ihr allerdings zu den Eltern fahren. Laut ihres Ausweises wohnte sie in der Brocklyn Ave. Das ist eine Familienwohngegend. Ich nehme also an, dass sie noch zu Hause wohnt."

Dean hasste es Todesnachrichten zu überbringen. Vor allem seit damals die Polizei vor ihrer Haustür gestanden hatte. Er war damals sechzehn gewesen. Seine Mutter war bereits ein Jahr nach Sams Geburt an Leukämie gestorben. Die Brüder hatten also nur noch ihren Vater. John Winchester war auch Polizist. Allerdings nicht Special Agent, wie Dean, sondern Streifenpolizist. Er und sein Partner waren bei einem häuslichen Streit zur Hilfe geholt worden. Eigentlich war schon alles vorbei. Es sah so aus, als würde der Mann freiwillig mit ihnen mitkommen. Dann ist er aber im letzten Moment doch noch durchgedreht, hatte wie aus dem Nichts eine Waffe und erschoss ihren Vater. Dean wusste sofort, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war, als er die Polizisten vor der Tür sah. Aber er und sein Bruder hatten Glück. Bobby und Ellen nahmen die beiden auf. Sie waren die besten Freunde ihres Vaters und sahen es als ihre Pflicht sich um die zwei Jungen zu kümmern.  
Castiel schien mit der Situation nicht solche Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Nüchtern unterrichtete er die weinende Mutter über die Geschehnisse. Er schaffte es eine professionelle Mischung aus Mitgefühl und Sachlichkeit an den Tag zu legen und die arme Frau auch gleich noch über alles Wichtige auszufragen. Dean sah seinen neuen Partner in einem völlig anderem Licht. Castiels Stärkten lagen also dort, wo seine größte Schwäche war. Vielleicht würden sie ja bessere Partner abgeben als er zunächst gedacht hatte.

Nach dem Besuch bei der Mutter des Opfers stiegen Dean und Cas wieder in den Wagen. Dean war gedanklich so mit dem Fall beschäftigt, dass es ihm zuerst gar nicht auffiel. Castiel hatte die Musik geändert. Keine Ahnung was das war, aber es klang verdächtig nach Synthesizer-Pop.

"Was soll das, Mann? Wir waren uns doch vorhin einig, dass wir Musik hören und nicht ... sowas."  
Dean wusste gar nicht wie er diese Musik benennen sollte.  
"W i r haben gar nichts beschlossen, sondern d u. Aber ich sehe nicht ein, dass wir nur deine Musik hören. Ich stehe auf die 80er und 90er Jahre. Wir werden also abwechseln. Um deinen Horizont zu erweitern, das ist Icehouse mit Hey little girl." erwiderte Cas entschlossen.  
Dean stöhnte verzweifelt.  
"Ich habe nichts gegen die 80er. Bon Jovi, Aerosmith", versuchte es Dean noch einmal.  
"Mein Musikgeschmack ist ein wenig anders", kam es von Cas zurück.  
"Heißt das ich muss mir Alphaville und solchen Schrott anhören. Alter, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Synthiseizer sind doch nicht einmal richtige Instrumente, also echt." Ärgerlich schlug Dean auf das Lenkrad.  
Castiel musste lachen.  
"Quid pro quo. Das heißt übrigens ..."  
"Ich weiß was das heißt. Fuck, du kannst einem vielleicht auf die Nerven gehen."

Dean ignorierte das amüsierte Funkeln in Castiels Augen und noch mehr ignorierte er die Gänsehaut, die dieser Blick in ihm auslöste.

"Wenn du Pet Shop Boys spielst, schmeiß ich dich aus dem Wagen. Das ist mein voller Ernst, Novak", schimpfte er um seine unerwünschten Gefühle zu überspielen. Damit war das Thema erledigt. Fürs erste zumindest.

 

## Born to be wild (Steppenwolf)

Den Anblick, der sich ihnen bot als sie am späten Nachmittag in die Gerichtsmedizin kamen, würde Dean nie vergessen. Eine zierliche Frau, in hellblauer Ärztemontur und mit Mundschutz tanzte zu Born to be wild von Steppenwolf. Vor ihr die aufgeschnittene Leiche der jungen Frau vom Vormittag. Die Handschuhe, die die Gerichtsmedizinerin trug, waren blutig und in der rechten Hand hielt sie ein Skalpell.  
Während sie in den Innereien der Leiche herumwühlte, wippte sie eifrig im Takt und unter ihrem Mundschutz sang sie mit. Völlig falsch, aber dafür mit umso mehr Leidenschaft.  
Das war das erste Mal, dass Dean Charlie sah und er wusste sofort, dass er sie mochte.

Natürlich gefiel ihm die Born-to-be-wild-Version von ACDC besser, aber Steppenwolf war auch nicht schlecht. Die junge Frau hatte Geschmack.  
Er blieb stehen und lächelte.  
"Das ist also eure Gerichtsmedizinerin", stellte er an Cas gerichtet fest.  
Auch Cas konnte bei der lustigen Darbietung nicht ernst bleiben.  
"Ja, das ist Charlie", schmunzelte er.  
In diesem Augenblick bemerkte Charlie, dass sie beobachtet wurde.  
Dean ging davon aus, dass ihr die Situation peinlich wäre, aber da kannte er sie schlecht.  
"Hey Jungs, gut dass ihr da seid", winkte sie die beiden her als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Sie blickte interessiert von Castiel zu Dean und schob den Mundschutz mit ihrem kleinen Finger etwas nach unten.  
"Du bist also Castiels neuer Partner. Freut mich dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich würde dir ja die Hand schütteln, aber..."  
Sie deutete mit ihrem Kopf auf ihre blutigen Hände und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
Endlich? Dean runzelte erstaunt die Stirn.  
"Wieso freust du dich mich e n d l i c h kennenzulernen? Ich habe doch erst vor ungefähr sieben Stunden hier begonnen.", wollte Dean daher wissen.  
Wäre er in diesem Augenblick nicht so auf die Gerichtsmedizinerin konzentriert gewesen, hätte er vielleicht den schockierten Blick von Cas bemerkt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Charlie an und schüttelte beinahe unmerklich den Kopf.  
Charlie lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
"Ach, dein Ruf eilt dir eben voraus, Dean", meinte sie nur und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Okay um gleich eines klar zu stellen. Ja, ich habe in New York Mist gebaut. Etwas mit seiner Partnerin anzufangen ist unprofessionell. Wenn es sich auch noch um die Tochter des Chefs handelt, ist das geradezu dumm." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.  
"Aber ich habe meine Lektion gelernt, glaub mir. Keine Frauengeschichten mehr am Arbeitsplatz. Du kannst also völlig beruhigt sein."  
"Wirke ich denn beunruhigt?", wollte sie amüsiert wissen.  
"Nein, aber ... ", antwortete Dean sichtlich verwirrt.  
Sie lachte. "Lass es gut sein, Dean."  
"Was hast du für uns", mischte sich Cas in das Gespräch ein.  
" Okay, Jungs. Ich habe noch nicht alles, aber der Tod trat bereits gestern Abend, so um 22 Uhr ein. Sie wurde mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand niedergeschlagen und erst anschließend kamen die Stichverletzungen hinzu", beschrieb sie sachlich und zeigte auf die angesprochenen Wunden.  
"Beides, sowohl der Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, als auch die Stiche in die Brust wären tödlich gewesen. Das Messer traf das Herz, die Lunge und den Magen. Ich tippe auf ein kleines Klappmesser oder so ähnlich, da die Einstiche nicht sehr breit sind. Sie hatte keine Chance. Eine Schande. Das Mädchen war bildhübsch und ziemlich cool. Seht euch ihre bunten Haare an und das Cosplay war selbst gemacht. Ich hätte lieber in etwas Anderem herumgewühlt als ihren Eingeweiden." Charlie seufzte bedauernd.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis Dean realisierte, was Charlie damit angedeutet hatte.

"Oh!", entkam es ihm, als er verstand, dass sie anscheinend auf Mädchen stand. Oder zumindest auch auf Mädchen. So genau wusste er es ja nicht.  
Cas warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu.  
"Kevin meinte du wärst auch auf der Comicon gewesen", wollte sein Partner von der Medizinerin wissen, ohne Dean jedoch aus den Augen zu lassen.  
"Ja, ich erzähl euch später alles, Jungs. Ich muss dringend etwas essen. Habt ihr auch Lust auf einen Burger? Wir könnten uns in einer halben Stunde in der Burgerista an der Ecke treffen. Dann wäre ich hier fürs erste fertig. Den toxikologischen Befund bekommt ihr ohnehin erst in ein paar Tagen.

Als sie in dem Bistro ankamen, war es bereits halb sieben. Dean bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er vor Hunger fast umkam. Was kein Wunder war, denn seine letzte Mahlzeit war das Frühstück von Ellen gewesen. Er bestellte ein Bier, einen Burger und Pommes. Gott sei Dank dauerte es nicht sehr lange bis das Essen kam. Genussvoll biss er ein großes Stück von seinem Burger ab.

"Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte er. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, um den Geschmack noch besser genießen zu können. Deshalb bemerkte er auch weder den grinsenden Blick, den Charlie Cas zuwarf, noch wie rot sein Partner daraufhin wurde.

Während des Essens war er nicht fähig einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Er verschlang alles in Windeseile und spülte es mit dem Bier nach. Charlie aß nicht ganz so schnell wie er, aber auch mit großem Appetit. Castiels Essen hingegen war fast unberührt. Als Dean aufsah, bemerkte er, dass sein Partner ihn beim Essen beobachtet hatte.  
"Sorry, Mann. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich so einen Hunger hatte. Was ist mit dir. Bist du nicht hungrig? Du hast noch fast gar nichts gegessen." Dean deutete auf den vollen Teller.  
Cas schob ihm den Teller hin.  
"Nicht wirklich, willst du noch etwas?"  
Das ließ sich Dean nicht zweimal sagen. Er verschlang auch diesen Burger und war erst danach wirklich satt.

"Danke!", lächelte er seinen Partner an.

Dean schob den leeren Teller von sich und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

"So jetzt sollte mein Gehirn wieder funktionieren", meinte er.  
"Ja deines schon, aber ... Aua!", antwortete Charlie und lachte.  
Dean wurde nicht schlau aus den beiden.

"Also was ist jetzt mit dieser Comicon?", wollte Dean wissen.  
"Ach ja. Sie fischte ihr Handy aus der Jackentasche und suchte nach einem Bild. Stolz zeigte sie es ihnen.  
"Hier, das war mein Cosplay."  
"Hermine Granger? Du verkleidest dich als Hermine Granger? Wow, ich bin überrascht. Ich dachte eher an Harley Quinn oder Black Widow", wunderte sich Dean.  
Auf dem Bild hatte sie ihre roten Haare unter einer Perücke versteckt, um den Hals hing eine gelb-rot gestreifte Kravatte. Der Rest sah aus wie eine britische Schuluniform. Darüber trug sie einen Zaubermantel mit dem Griffindorwappen und den gestreiften Schal. Selbstverständlich hatte sie in der einen Hand einen Zauberstab, in der anderen hielt sie Bücher. Dean hatte die Filme nie gesehen, aber trotzdem erkannte er die Verkleidung.  
"Natürlich! Hermine ist hübsch, intelligent und eine der besten Zauberinnen. Einzig über ihren Männergeschmack sollte sie noch einmal nachdenken. Kein Mensch versteht, warum sie nicht Harry genommen hat. Aber egal, sie ist trotzdem cool!", verteidigte Charlie ihre Wahl, fast ein wenig beleidigt.

"Hast du noch mehr Bilder von der Comicon auf deinem Handy?", wollte Cas wissen.  
"Ja klar. Es wäre aber ein großer Zufall, wenn unser Opfer darauf wäre. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie viele Leute da hingehen?", gab sie zu bedenken.  
Cas war schon dabei die Fotos durchzusehen. Wie erwartet sah man das Opfer auf keinem der Bilder. Sie kamen dadurch allerdings auf die Idee Kevin anzurufen und baten ihn nachzuforschen, ob es Überwachungsaufnahmen gab.  
Danach brachen sie bald auf. Deans erster Tag in Kansas City war anstrengend. Und nach dem Essen musste er gestehen, dass er müde war. 

 

## Damn your eyes (Etta James)

Vier Tage waren bereits vergangen und sie waren noch nicht wesentlich weiter gekommen. Kevin hatte ganze zwei Tage gebraucht, um die Überwachungsvideos durchzusehen. Molly Hopper war an beiden Tagen auf der Convention gewesen. Aber es war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen. Sie war mit ihrer Freundin Crissy Chambers dort. Aber am Sonntag um 21 Uhr trennten sich ihre Wege. Crissy fuhr nachweislich sofort nach Hause. Auf der Comicon selbst war ihr nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen. Sie standen also nach wie vor am Anfang. Alle Bekannten und Mitstudenten, die infrage kamen, alle Freunde, die Familie hatten sie bereits befragt und überprüft. Nichts. Da war nichts. Kein Motiv, kein Verdächtiger. Molly Hopper wurde nicht vergewaltigt, es wurde anscheinend nichts gestohlen. Es war zum verzweifeln. Sie fanden keine Anhaltspunkte. Dean saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Inzwischen war er übersäht mit Notizen. Es war Freitag Nachmittag und er wusste, dass er heute nicht mehr weiter kommen würde. Frustriert fuhr er den Computer herunter. Jo würde morgen kommen. Er freute sich schon auf sie. Es war viel zu lange her, seit er seine kleine Ziehschwester das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Inzwischen hatte sich Dean ganz gut eingelebt. Die Arbeit gefiel ihm , es gab keine Kollegin, die ihn in Versuchung bringen konnte. Er hatte sich die Dachwohnung bei Ellen und Bobby eingerichtet. Sein Leben verlief in geraden Bahnen. Das einzige, das ihn manchmal ein wenig aus dem Takt brachte, war der Blick seines Partners. So weit es ihm möglich war, versuchte er seine innere Unruhe zu ignorieren und meistens gelang ihm das ganz gut. Es war wahrscheinlich einfach wieder einmal Zeit in eine Bar zu gehen und eine Frau abzuschleppen. Ja das musste es sein. Es war einfach schon zu lange her.  
Aber das sollte sich bald ändern. Er würde Sam anrufen und ihn wenn nötig heute in eine Bar zerren.  
"Hey Dean, wir haben heute ein Date!" Charlie hatte sich von Hinten an ihn herangeschlichen und packte ihn an den Schultern. 

Dean war verwirrt. Hatte er etwas übersehen?  
"Keine Angst, du hast nichts vergessen, aber heute ist Harry Potter Abend. Und du bist mein Ehrengast. Gib zu, dass du noch keinen der Filme gesehen hast."

"Also ...Nein, ich habe noch keinen der Filme gesehen, aber..." Er wollte gerade Luft holen, um eine Ausrede loszuwerden, aber er kam nicht weit.  
"Keine Ausreden Dean. Wenn du es dir mit mir nicht verscherzen willst, kommst du." Sie sah ihm streng in die Augen. Was blieb ihm da anderes übrig.  
"Okay, wann steigt die Party?", seufzte er resigniert. Den Abend mit seinem Bruder konnte er vergessen.  
Charlie klopfte ihm zufrieden auf den Rücken.  
"Guter Junge! Wir beginnen um sieben. Nimm bitte Cas mit. Ach ja, Chips und Bier wären auch kein Fehler."

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, war sie schon wieder verschwunden.

Um halb sieben machte er sich auf die Suche nach seinem Partner. Dean hatte ihn heute den ganzen Nachmittag nicht gesehen. Er fand ihn bei Kevin. Die beiden sahen sich erneut die Überwachungsvideos an.  
"Und habt ihr etwas gefunden?", wollte Dean wissen.  
"Nein. Bis jetzt nicht. Aber wir wollten zur Sicherheit noch einmal alles durchgehen. Ich denke wir haben etwas übersehen. Cas hilft mir dabei. Vier Augen sehen hoffentlich mehr."  
Dean nickte zustimmend.  
"Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg zu Charlie machen, wenn wir unterwegs auch noch Chips und Bier besorgen sollen. Kommt ihr?"  
"Oh, ich komme nicht mit. Ich habe heute schon etwas anderes vor." Kevin lächelte geheimnisvoll. Dean wurde ein wenig neidisch. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Forensiker ein Date. Er hingegen musste sich Harry Potter ansehen, obwohl er sich den Abend eigentlich anders vorgestellt hatte.  
Cas verabschiedete sich von Kevin und folgte Dean hinaus zum Wagen. 

Seit dem ersten Tag hatten sie den Toyota nicht mehr verwendet. Was in mehrerlei Hinsicht gut war. Abgesehen davon, dass Castiels Einsatzwagen eine Zumutung war, konnte Dean in seinem Auto auch die Musik bestimmen. "Mein Wagen, meine Musik", meinte er unbarmherzig zu Castiel. Auch jetzt drehte er sofort Bon Jovi auf. Cas stöhnte.  
"Was? Dir ist schon klar, dass ich Bon Jovi nur wegen dir höre. Wenn ich alleine wäre, würden ich jetzt ACDC spielen. Sieh es als eine Art Entgegenkommen an deinen seltsamen Musikgeschmack", erklärte Dean gönnerhaft.

Castiel verdrehte die Augen.  
"Irgendwann werde ich mich rächen und dich zwingen die Pet Shop Boys anzuhören", drohte Cas.  
Dean lachte. "Träum weiter Novak! Ich weiß nicht was passieren müsste, dass es soweit kommt. Da müsste schon mein Leben davon abhängen. Und selbst dann..."  
Er warf Cas einen kurzen Blick zu, den dieser amüsiert erwiderte. 

Unterwegs besorgten sie wie gewünscht das Bier und die Chips.  
Als sie bei Charlie ankamen, war sonst noch niemand dort.  
"Wo sind die anderen?", wollte Cas wissen.

"Sorry Leute, ihr müsst mit mir vorlieb nehmen. Alle anderen haben abgesagt. Aber so genügt uns wenigstens die Couch und ich musste keine Stühle ins Wohnzimmer tragen", meinte sie fröhlich.  
Pfeifend verteilte Sie die Chips in zwei Schüsseln und drückte jedem eine Bierflasche in die Hand. Dann machte sie sich auf der Couch so breit, dass Castiel und Dean auf einer Seite nebeneinander sitzen mussten.  
Sobald Charlie das Licht dimmte und den Film startete, brach ein wahres Feuerwerk in Dean los.  
Wie sollte er das zwei Stunden lang durchhalten ohne an Herzversagen zu sterben? Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt in seiner Brust. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, sich ganz an den Rand zu quetschen, aber nichts half.  Er verstand nicht was mit ihm los war. Fuck, das war Novak, sein Partner. Ein Mann! Er beschloss noch nach dem Filmabend in eine Bar zu gehen und irgendeine Frau abzuschleppen. Ganz egal welche! Er schien es wirklich dringend nötig zu haben.  
Irgendwie schaffte er es nach einer Weile sich zumindest zeitweise auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Er trank sein Bier und griff immer wieder in die Schüssel mit den Chips, die halb auf seinem Oberschenkel stand und zur anderen Hälfte auf Castiels.

Als Harry gerade seinen neuen Besen geschenkt bekam, läutete Charlies Handy.  
"Schaut ruhig weiter Jungs, ich bin gleich wieder da", entschuldigte sie sich und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
Sobald er alleine mit Cas in dem Raum war, begann Deans Herz erneut  durchzudrehen. Um sich etwas zu beruhigen, nahm er einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier und griff in die Chipsschüssel. Cas hatte anscheinend gerade die selbe Idee und ihre Finger berührten sich. Dean hörte Cas nach Luft schnappen. Erschrocken schaute er zu seinem Partner. Sogar in dem fast dunklen Zimmer zogen ihn diese Augen magisch an. Unfähig sich abzuwenden, starrten sie sich gegenseitig an. Wie von selbst wanderte Deans Blick zu Castiels Lippen. Sie waren leicht geöffnet. Dean schluckte. Das Atmen fiel ihm plötzlich unglaublich schwer. Was geschah hier? Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaß Dean alles um sich herum. Er sah nur noch Cas Lippen, die aus einem unerfindlichen Grund immer näher kamen.  

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür zum Wohnzimmer geöffnet und Charlie ließ sich schwungvoll auf der Couch nieder. Die beiden Männer fuhren erschrocken auseinander.

„Bin wieder da, war nur meine Mum. Was habe ich verpasst?" Sie schob sich eine Handvoll Chips in den Mund und sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an.  
„Du kennst die Filme in und auswendig, Charlie." Cas Stimme klang rau. Dean wagte es nicht seinen Partner anzusehen. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Fuck! Er hatte doch tatsächlich auf Castiels Lippen gestarrt. Verzweifelt schloss Dean die Augen. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie das Ganze geendet hätte, wenn Charlie nicht wiedergekommen wäre. Er musste hier raus und zwar sofort. Unter dem Vorwand sich noch ein Bier holen zu wollen, erhob er sich so plötzlich, dass die Chipsschüssel beinahe zu Boden gefallen wäre. Cas konnte sie gerade noch halten. Dean verschwand in die Küche. Er lehnte seine Stirn für einen kurzen Augenblick gegen die Tür. Seine Knie zitterten. Was zum Teufel war da gerade geschehen? Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr zurück ins Wohnzimmer konnte. Dean hätte es nicht ausgehalten eine weitere Stunde so nah neben Cas zu sitzen.  
Kurz dachte er nach, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Tut mir leid Leute. Wir müssen das ein anderes Mal fortsetzen. Ich muss los." Noch bevor Charlie oder Cas etwas erwidern konnten, war er schon durch die Haustür verschwunden.  
  
Sein Weg führte ihn geradewegs in die nächste Bar. Er hatte vor seinen ursprünglichen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Kurz überlegte er, ob er Sam anrufen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sein Bruder würde sofort merken, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte und wie sollte er ihm das erklären. Nein, es war besser, wenn er alleine etwas dagegen unternahm. Er fuhr zum Drivers. Das kannte er noch von früher und es war nur einen Katzensprung vom Roadhouse entfernt. Die Bar hatte sich nicht wesentlich verändert. Nur das Personal hatte anscheinend gewechselt. Umso besser. Nach dem zweiten Whiskey  entdeckte er eine junge Frau an der Bar. Sie war recht hübsch. Blond mit langen Beinen. Mehr brauchte er heute nicht. Er kippte das dritte Glas in einem Zug hinunter und ging zu ihr hinüber. Normalerweise fand Dean den Smaltalk der einem One-Night-Stand vorausging anregend. Heute langweilte ihn das Geplänkel. Nachdem er ihr zwei Tequilla ausgegeben hatte, ging er zum Angriff über. Er fasste sie an der Taille und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie hatte blaue Augen.  
Fuck! Blaue Augen.  
Entschlossen presste er seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie schmiegte sich willig an ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Wenn er gehofft hatte, dass sie ihn von den heutigen Geschehnissen ablenken würde, dann wurde er enttäuscht. Kaum hatte er seine Augen geschlossen, da tauchten Bilder in seinem Kopf auf, die er eigentlich zu verbannen versuchte. Es kam ihm geradezu wie blanker Hohn vor, als in der Bar Damn your eyes von Etta James gespielt wurde.  
Als würde sie merken, dass er nicht mehr ganz bei der Sache war, intensivierte sie den Kuss. Aber Dean schob sie ein wenig von sich. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Heute würde er niemanden mehr abschleppen.

 

 

## Sympathy for the devil (The Rolling Stones)

Deans Frühstück bestand aus einem Aspirin und einer Tasse Kaffee. Er hatte letzte Nacht noch die Whiskeyflasche geleert, die er aus New York mitgebracht hatte. Sie war nicht einmal mehr zur Hälfte voll gewesen, aber das genügte.  
Immerhin hatte er es so geschafft einzuschlafen ohne an Cas zu denken. Obwohl man wohl nicht von einschlafen sprechen konnte. Ins Koma fallen traf es schon eher.  
Er fuhr sich mit den Handflächen über das Gesicht und rieb sich die Augen. Eine Rasur würde nicht schaden, dachte er. Mühsam erhob er sich und schleppte sich ins Badezimmer. Der einzige Lichtblick an diesem Tag war, dass Jo kommen würde. Vielleicht war sie sogar schon da.

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat er frisch geduscht das Roadhouse. Jo saß an der Theke, einen Kaffee vor sich, und unterhielt sich mit ihrer Mutter. Als sie ihn erblickte, sprang sie kreischend auf und lief zu ihm.  
Lachend fiel sie ihm um den Hals.  
„Dean, es ist so schön, dass du wieder zu Hause bist."  
"Sagt ausgerechnet die Person, die seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr in Kansas City lebt", lachte Dean.  
Nachdem sie ihn ausgiebig umarmt hatte, hielt sie ihn etwas auf Abstand, und musterte ihn prüfend.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich das sagen muss Dean, aber du siehst echt beschissen aus. Hast du die ganze Nacht durchgefeiert?"  
„So etwas Ähnliches", murmelte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.  
Sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.  
„Aha, wie hieß sie denn?", wollte Jo wissen.  
„Keine Ahnung." Er hasste es Jo anzulügen.  
„Dean Winchester, also wirklich. Du könntest wenigstens so viel Respekt vor deinen Frauenbekanntschaften haben, dass du dir ihre Namen merkst."  
Streng blickte Ellen ihren Ziehsohn an. Dean beschloss nichts darauf zu antworten.  
Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Dass er keine Frau mitgebracht hatte, weil er an einen Mann denken musste?  
„Mama lass ihn in Ruhe.", verteidigte ihn Jo.  
Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und zog ihn mit sich.  
„Komm, du kannst mir helfen mein Gepäck hinaufzubringen."  
Als sie außer Hörweite von Ellen waren, blieb Jo stehen.  
„Dean, du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Dafür kenne ich dich viel zu gut. Hier geht es nicht um irgendeine unbedeutende Frauengeschichte. Was ist wirklich los? Hat es mit der Geschichte in New York zu tun?", wollte sie wissen.  
Er hätte sich denken können, dass Jo ihn sofort durchschauen würde. Mit einer Lüge würde er bei ihr nicht durchkommen.   
„Jo, bitte. Können wir dieses Gespräch auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben. Es ist ...kompliziert."  
„Ist es das nicht immer? Okay, verschieben wir das Thema auf später. Aber denk nicht, dass ich es vergessen werde.  Wie geht es dir sonst? Sind die neuen Kollegen nett? Jetzt erzähl schon", wechselte sie das Thema.  
Dean musste lächeln. Das war typisch für Jo. Sie wollte immer alles aus seinem Leben wissen.  
„Wo soll ich anfangen?"  
„Wie heißt dein Partner? Oder ist es wieder eine Partnerin?", wollte sie wissen.  
„Nein, sie haben mir sicherheitshalber keine Frau zugeteilt", witzelte Dean.  
 „Mein Partner heißt Castiel Novak. Sonst noch Fragen?"  
Es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass sich Deans Herzschlag schon allein beim Klang von Castiels Namen beschleunigte.  
„Castiel Novak. Hmm... Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Ich komme nur nicht dahinter woher."  
 Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihren Fingern herum, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie sich konzentrierte.  
„Egal, es fällt mir schon ein", gab sie nach wenigen Augenblicken auf.  
"Und die anderen Kollegen?", verhörte sie ihn weiter.  
Dean erzählte ihr von Charlie und ihrer Schwäche für Hermine Granger, von Kevin, von Pam und von Donna, die die Mannschaft immer mit Donuts versorgte. Er musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, dass sie und er selbst dabei immer die meisten verdrückten.

Kurze Zeit später verstauten sie Jos Gepäck in ihrem alten Zimmer und redeten noch eine Weile über alles mögliche. Um halb vier kamen Sam und Ruby vorbei.  
Beim Nachmittagskaffee war die bevorstehende Hochzeit der beiden natürlich das Hauptthema. Jo war ganz aus dem Häuschen, dass sie Rubys Trauzeugin sein sollte. Gemeinsam setzten sich die beiden jungen Frauen zur Couch und blätterten Hochzeitszeitschriften durch.  
Jo war ganz in ihrem Element. Dean unterhielt sich mit Ellen, Bobby und Sam. Es war ein gemütlicher Nachmittag und Gott sei Dank stellten sie ihm alle keine Fragen. Weder über Bela, noch über seinen Absturz von letzter Nacht. 

Plötzlich sprang Jo auf.

„Ich hab's!", rief sie aufgeregt.  
„Was hast du?", wollte Ruby wissen, aber Jo beachtete sie nicht. Sie lief zu Dean und nahm ihn an der Hand.  
„Komm mit!", befahl sie. Sie zerrte Dean auf den Dachboden in seine Wohnung.  
„Wo hast du deine alten Jahresbücher?", wollte sie ungeduldig wissen.  
„Ähm ... hier im Regal."  
„Jo, was willst du mit meinen alten High-School-Jahrbüchern?"  
„Warte eine Sekunde. Ich zeige es dir gleich." Aufgekratzt blätterte sie ein Buch durch. Anscheinend fand sie nicht was sie suchte und warf es zur Seite.  
„Hey, Jo. Mach sie nicht kaputt."  
„Ha, hier! Sie mal."  
Triumphierend tippte sie auf eine Stelle in dem Jahrbuch und hielt sie Dean unter die Nase.  
Dean konnte es nicht glauben. Er riss ihr das Buch aus der Hand. „Das kann unmöglich sein!" Ungläubig starrte er auf die Seite. 

Dort stand es schwarz auf weiß: Castiel Novak, Abschlussjahrgang 2003. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein.  
Sein neuer Partner hatte zwei Jahre vor ihm auf der selben High School seinen Abschluss gemacht. Eine deutlich jüngere Version von Cas in einer Collegejacke und mit helleren Haaren, blickte ihm entgegen. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht mehr an ihn erinnern. Warum hatte Castiel nichts gesagt? Möglicher Weise hatte Cas ihn genauso wenig wahrgenommen wie umgekehrt. Immerhin war er zwei Jahrgänge über ihm.  
„Ich wusste doch, dass ich den Namen schon einmal gesehen habe. Castiel ist nicht gerade ein häufiger Name."  
„Sag mal warum kennst du meine Jahrbücher so gut?", wollte Dean wissen. Jo wurde rot.  
„Naja, manchmal, wenn du nicht da warst, habe ich sie mir zusammen mit Jennifer angesehen", beichtete sie.  
„Ihr habt was? Warum in aller Welt habt ihr das getan?" Dean konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. Seine kleine Schwester steckte immer wieder voller Überraschungen.  
„Was denkst du wohl? Wir wollten uns Fotos von den süßen High School Typen ansehen, was sonst", verteidigte sie sich und wurde ein wenig rot.   
"Mädchen!" Dean verdrehte die Augen.  
"Die Novakbrüder  fanden wir übrigens damals sehr süß", gestand sie.   
"Brüder?", wunderte sich Dean.   
"Ja, hier gibt es noch einen Lucius Novak in der gleichen Schulstufe."   
Ja, an ihn konnte sich Dean noch erinnern. Er war bekannt für seine böse Sprüche, deshalb nannten ihn alle Luzifer.   
"Ich musste einmal mit ihm nachsitzen. Es war ein sehr unterhaltsamer Nachmittag. Ich mochte den Kerl. Man durfte nur nicht alles ernst nehmen, was er so von sich gab."   
  
"Und an Castiel erinnerst du dich gar nicht?"

"Nein, nur an seinen Bruder", erwiderte Dean.  
„Wirst du ihn darauf ansprechen?", wollte Jo wissen.  
Dean zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Möglicherweise, falls es sich ergibt", wich er aus. Er konnte sich im Moment nicht vorstellen überhaupt jemals wieder ein normales Gespräch mit Cas zu führen.     

 

## Under Pressure (Queen & David Bowie)

Das Wochenende verging wie immer viel zu schnell, aber Dean hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit solchem Unbehagen einem Montag entgegengesehen. Weder bei der Sache mit Bela, noch bei seinem ersten Arbeitstag hier in Kansas City. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er sich Castiel gegenüber verhalten sollte. Natürlich wäre es das beste einfach so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten dafür ausreichten.  
Kaum hatte Dean das Policedepartment betreten wurde er schon von Kevin abgefangen.  
„Du sollst sofort zu Crowley kommen. Cas ist schon dort. Ich befürchte der Boss ist sauer, weil ihr nicht weiterkommt. In dem Fall meine ich", informierte ihn der junge Forensiker.  
Dean machte sich auf den Weg zu Crowleys Büro. Cas war bereits dort.  
„Da sind Sie ja endlich Winchester. Kommen Sie herein und schließen Sie die Tür."  
Als Dean eintrat, nickte er Cas kurz zu und dankte Gott, dass man ihm nicht ansah, wie schnell sein Herz schlug.  
Cas warf ihm wieder diesem Blick zu, der Eis zum Schmelzen bringen konnte. 

„Jungs, könnt ihr bitte für fünf Minuten aufhören zu flirten. Wir müssen dringend reden. Der Bürgermeister sitzt mir im Nacken. Die Tote ist die Tochter eines seiner Freunde. Er will Ergebnisse sehen. Wir können aber keine vorweisen. Und genau da kommt ihr ins Spiel. Ich will, dass dieser Fall absoluten Vorrang hat. Geht alles noch einmal durch. Es muss irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt geben. Bis spätestens Ende der Woche will ich irgendetwas in der Hand haben. So und jetzt verliert keine Zeit und fangt an. SOFORT!"

Hatte sein Boss ihm gerade unterstellt, er würde mit seinem Partner flirten? Dean konnte nur hoffen, dass das ein seltsamer Scherz war. Ohne Cas anzusehen verließ Dean den Raum und eilte zu seinem Schreibtisch. Donna erwartete ihn mit Donuts.  
„Donna, weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich liebe. Das ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche."  
Dean warf ihr eine Kusshand zu und nahm ihr einen dieser Kalorienbomben ab.   
„Hat Crowley euch fertig gemacht, weil ihr nicht vorankommt", fragte sie mitfühlend.  
"Ja!" Das auch, dachte Dean, aber was ihn eigentlich so zusetzte, hatte nichts mit dem Fall zu tun.  
Nach einer Weile gesellte sich Cas zu ihnen und schnappte sich auch einen Donut.  
Dean versuchte ihn weitgehend zu ignorieren. 

„Habt ihr gestritten, Jungs?", fragte Donna mit vollem Mund.

„Nein!", antworteten Dean und Cas gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich an.  
Cas lächelte. War es anatomisch eigentlich möglich, dass ein Herz für einige Augenblicke aufhört zu schlagen?  
Fuck! Er war sowas von geliefert.   
„Du hast Zucker im Gesicht, Dean", klärte Cas ihn auf.  
„Was? Oh, wo?"  
Cas musste nun wirklich lachen.  
„Du solltest eher fragen wo nicht." Er reichte ihm eine Serviette und Dean wischte sich ab.  
„Bin ich wieder vorzeigbar?", erkundigte sich Dean bei Donna.  
„Oh Schätzchen, ich nehme dich auch mit Zucker um den Mund. Oder sogar noch  l i e b e r  mit Zucker um den Mund", vertraute Donna ihm zwinkernd an.  
Diese Frau war unglaublich! Aber sie hatte es geschafft die angespannte Situation zwischen Cas und ihm etwas aufzulockern. Dafür war er ihr sehr dankbar.  
Mit einem Blick auf seinen Partner meinte Dean: „Wir sollten wohl anfangen. Ich habe nur keine Ahnung wo wir beginnen sollen."  
„Wir können nur wieder ganz von vorne beginnen. Vielleicht wiederholen wir noch einmal die Befragungen", meinte Cas.  
„Ich glaube das bringt uns auch nicht weiter. Lass uns zu Kevin gehen. Vielleicht hat er ja noch irgendeine Idee."  
Zu dritt gingen sie kurze Zeit später noch einmal alles durch.   
„Ich tippe ja auf einen Zufallsmord", meinte Kevin einige Stunden später.    
„Gibt es wirklich keinen Zusammenhang mit anderen Morden der letzten Zeit?", wollte Cas noch einmal wissen. Natürlich hatten sie das gleich am Anfang der Ermittlungen ausgeschlossen. Aber jetzt klammerten sie sich an jeden Strohhalm.  
„Nein, leider. Zumindest wäre mir nichts aufgefallen", antwortete Kevin.  
„Und was ist generell mit Morden nach Conventions? Vielleicht sollten wir die Zusammenhänge im ganzen Land suchen, eventuell sogar weltweit", schlug Dean vor.  
„Gar keine schlechte Idee. Könnte fast von mir sein. Das wird aber eine Weile dauern", meinte Kevin.  
„Und was sollen wir einstweilen machen?", wollte Dean wissen. Er wollte nicht herumsitzen und warten, aber solange sie keine neue Spur hatten, gab es nichts zu tun.  
„Keine Ahnung. Wer bin ich? Eure Mutter? Räumt eure Schreibtische auf. Geht Charlie auf die Nerven. Trinkt Kaffee. Irgendetwas wird euch schon einfallen. Ich melde mich sobald ich etwas habe." Kopfschüttelnd lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Bildschirm.   
Charlie! Das brachte Dean auf eine Idee.  
„Ist gut. Ich wollte sowieso noch mit Charlie reden, bis später." Bevor Castiel reagieren konnte, war Dean schon verschwunden. Er brauchte Charlie alleine.

Die Gerichtsmedizinerin machte gerade eine Pause. Herzhaft biss sie in ein Käsesandwich. Dass keine zwei Meter entfernt eine Leiche lag, schien sie nicht sonderlich zu stören.  
„Hey Dean, wie geht's?", begrüßte sie ihn.  
„Gut. Danke", antwortete er.  
"Warum bist du eigentlich am Freitag so schnell verschwunden", wollte Charlie wissen.  
"Ich hatte einen Anruf und musste schnell weg." Das war eine lahme Ausrede.

"Aha", war alles was sie darauf zu sagen wusste.

"Sag mal Charlie...also, kannst du ... ähm... hat Cas... hat er einmal erwähnt ... Kann es sein, dass er ... Weißt du, ob er sich erinnern kann, dass wir auf der selben High School waren?", stotterte er. 

Angestrengt betrachtete er das Anatomieplakat hinter Charlie, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete. Deshalb sah er auch das Lächeln nicht, das sich auf Charlies Gesicht ausbreitete. Bevor er sie wieder ansah, war sie jedoch wieder ernst.  
„Nein, er hat zwar erzählt, dass er auf der Oak Park High war. Auch, dass sein Bruder ein Jahr wiederholen musste und in seinem Jahrgang war. Was ihn übrigens sehr genervt hat. Sein Bruder war anscheinend ein Plappermaul. Aber von dir wüsste ich nichts. Ich nehme an du bist ihm nie aufgefallen." Dean bemerkte nicht, dass sie sich selbst in den Arm zwickte, um nicht laut loszulachen.  
„Warum fragst du ihn denn nicht selbst?"  
„Ja, vielleicht mache ich das."  
Obwohl sie sich so fest in den Arm kniff, dass sie sicherlich einen blauen Fleck bekommen würde, gelang es Charlie nicht, ein Prusten zu unterdrücken, das gefährlich nach einem Lachen klang.  
„Kannst du dich denn an ihn erinnern?", wollte sie wissen.  
Dean studierte seine Finger.  
„Nein. Ich kann mich an seinen Bruder erinnern, aber nicht an Cas."  
„Dann könnt ihr euch eben beide nicht mehr erinnern. Ist doch lustig."  
Natürlich war es die einzig logische Erklärung, dass Cas sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte.  
Dean konnte nicht sagen warum, aber irgendwie war er enttäuscht.  
"Wäre es möglich... also... könntest du dieses Gespräch bitte für dich behalten?", bat er Charlie.  
„Ehrensache!", schwor diese feierlich und biss gut gelaunt in ihr Sandwich. Allerdings hatte sie die Finger heimlich hinter ihrem Rücken überkreuzt und als Dean gegangen war, griff sie als erstes zu ihrem Handy.     

 

## Dreamer (Supertramp)

_***Flashback***_

_Castiels Bruder Lucius lenkte den Wagen auf den Parkplatz des Schulgeländes. Sie waren wie üblich spät dran, weil Gabriel, der jüngste der drei Novakbrüder, wie immer ewig gebraucht hatte seine Schulsachen zusammenzusuchen. Es war daher nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass der Schülerparkplatz bereits fast voll war.  
„Dort hinten ist noch etwas frei." Gabriel, zeigte auf einen leeren Platz am Ende der Reihe. Lucius gab wieder Gas und wollte in die Parklücke einbiegen. Doch von der anderen Seite schoss ein schwarzer Wagen herbei und schnappte ihnen die Parklücke direkt vor der Nase weg.  
„Idiot!", fluchte Lucius.  
Als wäre nichts gewesen, stiegen zwei Jungs aus dem Wagen. Der eine mochte ungefähr zwölf sein. Er besuchte eindeutig noch die Junior High im Nebengebäude. Der Fahrer selbst war wahrscheinlich sechzehn.  
Lucius kurbelte das Fenster herunter und steckte den Kopf hinaus.  
„Hey du Idiot, das war unser Parkplatz!", schrie er.  
„Sorry Mann, ich kann hier nirgends deinen Namen lesen", entgegnete der Fahrer des schwarzen Wagens und grinste frech.  
„Arsch!", entgegnete Lucius und kurbelte das Fenster wieder nach oben.  
„Das muss der Neue sein. Anna hat mir von ihm erzählt. Die Mädchen sind anscheinend alle ganz verrückt nach ihm", überlegte Gabriel.  
„Sollte er sich unserer Cousine auch nur nähern, breche ich ihm sämtliche Knochen", knurrte Lucius. Wie immer wenn es um Anna ging, ließ er den Beschützer raushängen. Anna war ihre Cousine, aber da sie Tür an Tür lebten, war sie mehr wie eine Schwester für die Brüder.  
„Luci, jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Das einzige was der Neue bis jetzt verbrochen hat, war unseren Parkplatz wegzuschnappen. Außerdem ist Anna sechzehn. Wenn du immer alle Jungs um sie herum verscheuchst, wird sie als alte Jungfer sterben. Gönn ihr doch ihren Spaß!", wollte Gabriel seinen Bruder beruhigen.  
Von Lucius hörte man nur ein abfälliges Grunzen.  
Inzwischen hatten sie eine freie Lücke gefunden. Sie war jedoch relativ weit vom Schulgebäude entfernt. Also würden wie zu spät kommen. Wieder einmal. _

_In den nächsten Wochen sah Cas den Neuen öfter in der Cafeteria, auf dem Gang oder bei den Spinden. Wenn Cas ehrlich war, hielt er manchmal nach ihm Ausschau. Nicht, dass er je mit ihm gesprochen hätte. Da Castiel zwei Jahre über ihm war, hatten sie keine Kurse gemeinsam.  
Trotzdem war es ihm gelungen an einige Informationen zu gelangen. Vor allem dank Meg. _

_Der Neue hieß Dean Winchester, war sechzehn Jahre alt und kam war aus Texas hierhergezogen. Ursprünglich war die Familie wohl aus Kansas City, aber nach dem frühen Tod der Mutter ist der Vater mit den beiden Söhnen nach Austin gegangen. Vermutlich hatte das berufliche Gründe. Cas wusste nicht genau, was passiert war, aber in diesem Sommer muss der Vater der Winchesters bei einem tragischen Unfall ums Leben gekommen sein. Jetzt lebten sie bei Bobby und Ellen Singer.  
_ _Dean war sehr beliebt, vor allem bei der weiblichen Hälfte der Schulgemeinschaft. Meg war wohl eine der wenigen, die nicht hinter ihm her war. Aber Meg war eben anders. Im Moment hatte sie ihre dunkle Phase. Sie trug nur schwarze Klamotten und hatte ihre Haare schwarz gefärbt. Cas wusste, dass sich das schnell wieder ändern konnte. Meg erfand sich ständig neu. Das einzig Beständige in ihrem Leben war ihre Freundschaft mit Cas. Sie waren seit der Junior High befreundet._

_„Du solltest nicht ganz so offensichtlich zu ihm hinstarren", flüsterte Meg Cas ins Ohr. Sie hatte längst durchschaut, dass ihm der Neue gefiel. Ertappt wandte er schnell den Blick ab. „Warum sagst du es ihm nicht einfach?", wollte sie wissen, während sie einen Apfel aus ihrer Tasche herauskramte.  
„Bist du verrückt? Man sieht doch, dass er nur auf Mädchen steht." _

_Cas setzte seinen "wehe-du-sagst-irgendjemanden-auch-nur-ein-Wort-Blick"; auf.  
„Schon gut, schon gut. Von mir erfährt keiner etwas", seufzte sie.  
„Aber indem du ihm nichts sagst, gibst du ihm nicht einmal eine Chance darüber nachzudenken. Das ist dir schon klar", gab sie zu Bedenken.  
Cas schüttelte den Kopf.  
_

_"Lass es, bitte."_

_„Na gut, wie du willst." Sie seufzte und biss in den Apfel.  
„Sag mal, ist das nicht deine Cousine, mit der der Neue da redet?", wollte sie nach einer Weile wissen.  
Tatsächlich flirtete Dean ungeniert auf dem Schulhof mit Anna.  
„Wenn Luci das sieht, ist er tot", kommentierte sie ungerührt.  
„Hoffentlich sieht er es nicht. Dean Winchester ist ein rotes Tuch für ihn. Ganz egal was er macht, Luci flippt aus", meinte Cas.  
Sein Bruder bemerkte es natürlich und baute sich vor Dean auf.  
„Winchester, ich hab' dich schon vor Wochen gewarnt. Lass deine dreckigen Pfoten von Anna, sonst...", drohte Lucius.  
Lucius war drei Jahre älter als Dean. Es sah allerdings nicht so aus, als würde ihn das sonderlich beeindrucken. Gelassen starrte Dean zurück.  
„Sonst  passiert was, Novak?"  
„Sonst schlag ich dir deine hübsche Nase ein", erwiderte Lucius beinahe freundlich.  
Dean lachte.  
„Sag mal du wirst doch nicht selber scharf auf deine Cousine sein. Wäre das nicht so etwas wie Inzucht?", provozierte Dean den Älteren. _

_Castiel wusste bereits was passieren würde, bevor Dean der erste Schlag traf. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren die beiden Jungs in eine ernsthafte Schlägerei verwickelt. Schüler bildeten einen Kreis um die Kämpfenden und feuerten abwechselnd den einen oder den anderen an. Das Schauspiel dauerte Gott sei Dank nicht lang. Nach einigen Minuten kamen zwei Lehrer herbeigerannt und zerrten die Streithähne zum Rektor._

_Rektor Turner hatte für Raufereien recht wenig übrig und im Speziellen hatte er die Nase voll von Dean. Dies war die dritte Rauferei seit seiner Ankunft. Er drohte ihm an ihn rauszuwerfen, wenn auch nur noch eine Kleinigkeit passieren sollte. Außerdem verdonnerte er Dean und Lucius zum Nachsitzen für zwei Wochen.  
In den ersten Tagen sprachen die beiden beim Nachsitzen noch kein Wort miteinander. Am vierten Tag wurden sie allerdings von Chuck Shurley beaufsichtigt. Von ihm bekamen sie keine Abschreibübung oder Matheaufgaben. Chuck hatte seine eigene Art mit Problemen umzugehen. Er beauftragte sie jeweils drei Fragen an den anderen zu stellen. Der andere musste entweder die Wahrheit sagen oder aussteigen. Man durfte allerdings nur ein Mal aussteigen. Lucius sollte beginnen.  
„Wie ist sind deine Eltern gestorben?", fiel er gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.  
„Meine Mutter hatte Leukämie. Mein Vater war Polizist und ist durch eine Kugel ums Leben gekommen. Genügt das?"  
Lucius nickte.  
_

_Dann bin ich jetzt dran.  Warum flippst du bei Anna immer so aus? Bist du in sie verliebt?", wollte Dean wissen.  
_ _„Nein, sie ist wie eine kleine Schwester. Ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich sie beschützen muss. Vor allem vor Typen wie dir. Nimm es mir nicht übel Winchester, aber was Frauen betrifft bist du ein echtes Arschloch. Warum bleibst du eigentlich bei keiner länger als einen Tag?"_

_„Ist das deine nächste Frage?", erkundigte sich Chuck Shurley.  
„Ja, genau das ist sie. Warum hältst du es bei keinem Mädchen länger als  einen Tag aus?"  
Dean schien tatsächlich über die Frage nachzudenken.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich mag sie alle, aber keine ist mir wirklich wichtig. Besser kann ich es dir auch nicht erklären." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Okay, Dean. Wenn du nicht mehr dazu sagen kannst, ist das in Ordnung", beurteilte Shurley.  
„Was willst du nach der High School machen?, war Deans zweite Frage.  
„Ich denke, dass ich Rechtswissenschaften studieren will. Ich möchte gerne Richter werden."  
„Echt jetzt? Wow, da solltest du aber dein Temperament besser zügeln lernen. Du kannst nicht alle Verbrecher verprügeln."  
„Ja, da hast du recht. Ich werde wohl an mir arbeiten müssen. Aber jetzt zu meiner letzten Frage. Kann es sein, dass du dich nie in ein Mädchen verliebst, weil du in Wirklichkeit auf Jungs stehst?"  
„What? Bist du ... Soll das ein Angebot sein?", verstört blickte Dean Lucius an.  
Lucius musste laut lachen.  
„Nein, glaub mir. Ich stehe auf Mädchen. Beantwortest du mir die Frage, oder steigst du aus?"  
„Ich steh nicht auf Jungs. Wie kommst du auf den Scheiß?", wollte Dean wissen.  
„Schade! Sonst hätte ich dir gerne jemanden vermittelt."  
„Novak, du hast sie nicht alle!"  
„Ja, das habe ich schon des Öfteren zu hören bekommen."  
„Meine Herren, es hat zwar ungeheuren Spaß mit euch gemacht, aber leider ist euer Nachsitzen für heute schon beendet. Aber wir sehen uns nächste Woche ja noch einmal."  
  
Einige Monate ging alles gut. Seit dem gemeinsamen Nachsitzen waren Dean und Lucius fast so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Dean flirtete nie mehr mit Anna. Aber dafür mit fast jeder anderen. Dabei machte er auch nicht vor bereits vergebenen Mädchen halt.  
Es war kurz vor Ostern, als Dean es zu weit trieb. Jeffrey Hall, der Captain der Footballmannschaft, erwischte seine Freundin und Dean beim Küssen.  
Jeffrey schwor Rache. Als Dean nach den Osterferien eines morgens in seinen geliebten Impala steigen wollte, fand er ihn mit aufgeschlitzten Reifen und eingeschlagenen Scheiben vor. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Jeffrey und zwei seiner Freunde dafür verantwortlich waren. _

_Für Cas war klar, dass Dean das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Und so kam es auch. Nach dem Spiel gegen die Middle High schlich Dean in die Umkleidekabine. Die Spinde der Spieler waren nie verschlossen. Während die Mannschaft duschte, nahm er die Sportdressen und Anziehsachen von Jeffrey und seinen Freunden. Im Schulhof warf er sie in eine Mülltonne und zündete alles an.  
Natürlich wusste Jeffrey sofort, wer ihnen diesen Streich gespielt hatte.  
Cas erfuhr erst am nächsten Tag von Lucius davon, als sie gemeinsam mit dem Wagen zur Schule fuhren.  
„Dieser Idiot, diesmal fliegt er", meinte Lucius.  
„Du kennst ihn besser, weißt du warum er das getan hat?", erkundigte sich Cas.  
„Der Wagen ist glaub' ich ein Andenken an seinen Vater. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich ihn nicht verstehe, aber Rektor Turner wird das egal sein."  
Dean würde also von der Schule fliegen und einfach aus seinem Leben verschwinden. Es tat zwar weh ihn immer mit irgendeinem Mädchen zu sehen, aber noch viel schlimmer würde es werden ihn gar nicht mehr zu sehen. Noch bevor sie bei der Schule ankamen, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst.  
Cas ging direkt in die Direktion. Rektor Turner war sehr erstaunt ihn zu sehen.  
„Castiel, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er freundlich.  
„Ich möchte etwas gestehen", antwortete Cas entschlossen.  
„Gestehen? Was willst du denn gestehen?" Jetzt hatte er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Rektors.  
„Ich habe gestern alle Anziehsachen und die Sportdressen von Jeffrey, Rob und Mark im Schulhof verbrannt", log Cas. Genau berichtete er dem Rektor wie sich die Sache angeblich zugetragen hatte.  
Nachdem er seine Beichte geendet hatte, betrachtete Rektor Turner ihn eine Weile schweigend.  
„Und warum hast du das getan, Castiel?" Cas hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet.  
„Ich bin in Dean Winchester verliebt. Heimlich natürlich. Jeffrey und seine Freunde haben sein Auto beschädigt. Sie müssen wissen, dass der Wagen seinem Vater gehört hat und er ihm sehr viel bedeutet. Ich wollte den Jungs einfach einen Denkzettel verpassen, denke ich."  
Der Rektor blinzelte. „Oh! Ich muss gestehen, dass ich damit nicht gerechnet habe."  
Der erste Teil war geglückt. Rektor Turner glaubte ihm.  
„Ich weiß, dass das falsch war. Wenn ich ihnen verspreche für den Schaden aufzukommen, wäre es möglich... Also könnten sie das für sich behalten? Ich weiß das ist sehr viel verlangt, aber niemand weiß von... von meinen Gefühlen und ich denke es wäre besser, wenn das auch so bleibt."  
„Wow, Castiel. Das ist die verrückteste Geschichte, die ich je gehört habe. Aber ich denke auch, dass sie besser unter uns bleibt", pflichtete Tuner ihm bei.  
„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du überhaupt gestehst. Niemand hätte bei der Sache je an dich gedacht", wunderte sich der Rektor.  
„Sie hätten doch sicher Dean für die Sache verantwortlich gemacht. Möglicherweise wäre er dann von der Schule geflogen und das nur meinetwegen", schwindelte Cas.  
„Ja, da hast du recht. Es war richtig zu mir zu kommen. Natürlich kann ich dich nicht ohne Strafe davonkommen lassen. Du wirst für zwei Wochen jeden Tag nach der Schule den Schulhof säubern. Außerdem kommst du finanziell für die Sportdressen und die Anziehsachen auf. Castiel, du bist ein hervorragender Schüler und hast bis jetzt nie Schwierigkeiten gemacht, deshalb werde ich auch weder deine Eltern noch sonst jemanden informieren. Aber sollte so etwas noch einmal vorkommen, werde ich sie unterrichten. Haben wir uns verstanden? So und jetzt geh in den Unterricht."  
Puh, das ging besser als gedacht. Cas nickte und verließ das Büro des Rektors.  
Dean bekam von Jeffrey und seinen Freunden natürlich eine Abreibung. Zu dritt fielen sie über ihn her. Alle landeten beim Rektor. Aber diesmal war es nicht Dean, der die Schwierigkeiten bekam, sondern die anderen. Turner berichtete ihnen, dass Dean die Tat nicht begangen haben konnte, da jemand anders sie bereits gestanden hatte. Natürlich hielt er Wort und verriet ihnen nicht wer. Jeffrey und seine Freunde mussten eine Woche lang nachsitzen. _

_Dean hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer wer so etwas für ihn getan haben konnte._

_Lucius hingegen hatte gleich eine Ahnung, als Dean ihm die Geschichte erzählte._

_Am Abend stellte er Cas in seinem Zimmer zur Rede.  
„Du warst das, hab' ich recht. Du hast Dean da rausgeboxt", konfrontierte er Cas mit seiner Vermutung.  
Cas antwortete nicht.  
„Dir ist klar, dass es nicht so aussieht, als ob du jemals eine Chance bei ihm hättest?", wollte Lucius mit sanfte Stimme wissen.  
„Du verrätst ihm doch nichts, oder Luci", wollte Cas wissen.  
Langsam schüttelte Lucius den Kopf, klopfte seinem Bruder aufmunternd auf die Schulter und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
_

__***Flashback Ende***_ _

 

 

## Maneater (Hall & Oats)

Mit einem entnervten Seufzen, schob Dean die Unterlagen zur Seite. In letzter Zeit hatte er immer öfter Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren. Dafür gelang es ihm deutlich zu oft sich lächerlich zu machen.  
Das Problem war, dass er selber nicht wusste, was er von sich denken sollte.

Cas, der seinen Seufzer gehört hatte und aufsah, versuchte ihn zu trösten.  
„Wir werden irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt finden, Dean."

Cas musterte ihn wieder einmal mit diesem merkwürdigen Blick. Dean versuchte das Kribbeln zu ignorieren, das dieser Blick jedes Mal in ihm auslöste.  
Er braucht dringend frische Luft.  
„Will jemand etwas vom Hotdogstand?", fragte er in die Runde. Die Kollegen waren hellauf begeistert. Er schrieb sich alle Bestellungen auf einen Zettel und machte sich auf den Weg.

Währenddessen beendete Charlie gerade ihr Telefonat. Freudig rieb sie sich die Hände. Das würde ein riesiger Spaß werden. Charlie hatte alles sorgfältig geplant. Heute nach der Arbeit würden alle noch ein Bier trinken gehen. Die größte Schwierigkeit würde es werden Dean davon zu überzeugen, dass er mitkommen musste. Nach der Sache mit dem Filmabend stellte sie sich das nicht ganz so einfach vor. Aber irgendwie würde ihr das gelingen.  
Nach kurzer Zeit würde Meg dort auftauchen und sich als Cas Freundin ausgeben. Was sie ja schließlich auch war. Nur eben nicht  s e i n e   Freundin. Ihr Hoffnung war es, dass Dean sich endlich bewusst wurde, was er für Cas empfand. Denn dass er sich in Castiel verliebt hatte, stand für sie außer Frage. Er wusste es nur noch nicht. Charlie hatte Cas nicht in den Plan eingeweiht. Er würde es sowieso versauen. Sobald Dean in der Nähe war, konnte man ihn getrost vergessen. Aber Meg war eingeweiht. Gleich nachdem Dean gegangen war, hatte sie mit ihr telefoniert und sie auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Schließlich war sie eine der ältesten Freundinnen von Cas und von Anfang an live dabei. Meg hatte vor Begeisterung gekreischt und sich natürlich sofort bereit erklärt mitzumachen.

Als Dean wieder in dem Polizeidepartment ankam, wurde er schon sehnsüchtig von den anderen erwartet. Er verteilte die Hotdogs und setzte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch.  
„Hat wer Lust nachher noch auf ein Bier mitzukommen?", fragte Charlie unschuldig in die Runde.  
„Ja klar, allerdings trinke ich bestimmt kein Bier", antwortete Donna.  
Kevin, Pam und Cas sagten auch zu. Nur von Dean bekam sie, wie erwartet, einen Korb. Aber wie sie gehofft hatte, konnte man sich auf Donna verlassen.  
„Ach komm schon, Sonnenschein. Das wird bestimmt lustig. Wenn wir ins "Birdy" gehen, ist vielleicht mein Ex dort. Der Arsch hat mich verlassen, weil ich ihm zu dick bin. Er soll ruhig sehen, dass es für mich ein Leben nach ihm gibt. Bitte komm mit", bettelte sie.  
Dean seufzte.

„Okay, weil du es bist."  
„Du bist ein Schatz!", rief sie begeistert. Bevor er sich versah, zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dean lachte überrascht auf.  
Wie durch Zufall wanderte sein Blick zu Cas, der die Szene mit einem Grinsen beobachtet hatte. Automatisch lächelte Dean zurück und wunderte sich über das tiefe, warme Gefühl, das sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete.

Kurz vor Dienstschluss sprachen sie noch mit Kevin. Er war sich sicher, dass er an etwas dran war. Morgen würden sie es noch einmal zusammen durchgehen.

Dann ging die ganze Truppe ins „Birdy".

Donnas Exmann war nicht da, aber der Abend war ja noch jung, wie sie meinte.

Dean ertappte sich dabei, dass er enttäuscht war nicht neben Cas zu sitzen. Die ganze Sache nahm langsam bedenkliche Züge an. Sie bestellten ihre erste Runde und sprachen über den Fall. Kevin hatte eine kleine Spur. Er wollte ihnen aber noch nicht zu viel versprechen. Es sah so aus, als hätte es einen ähnlichen Fall schon einmal vor zwei Jahren in San Diego gegeben. Das Opfer war damals ein zweiundvierzigjähriger Mann. Auch er wurde zuerst von hinten niedergeschlagen und dann wurde ihm noch mehrmals in den Brustkorb gestochen. Das war zumindest eine Spur. Gemeinsam wollten sie morgen nachforschen, ob es noch mehr Fälle gab.

Sie waren noch keine halbe Stunde dort, als Dean eine attraktive Blondine entdeckte, die direkt auf ihren Tisch zusteuerte. Ihre Haare waren lang und gewellt. Sie trug ein eine enge schwarze Hose, eine Lederjacke und Stiefel. Sie sah heiß aus. Noch vor einigen Wochen, hätte er sicherlich versucht sie auf einen Drink einzuladen. Aber seit der Pleite in der Bar, hielt er sich erstmal zurück. Mit einem fröhlichen Hallo in die Runde quetschte sie sich neben Cas und küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
„Hallo Clarence!", flötete sie.  
Cas wirkte überrascht.  
„Meg! Was machst du denn hier?", wollte er wissen.  
„Charlie hat mich angerufen. Sie meinte, dass ihr alle hier seid. Ich war neugierig und wollte mir deinen neuen Kollegen ansehen.", antwortete sie.  
Sie streckte Dean die Hand über dem Tisch entgegen.  
„Hallo, ich bin Meg. Ich freue mich wirklich dich kennen zu lernen", stellte sie sich vor.  
„Hi, ich bin Dean."  
„Ich weiß. Du wirst dich nicht an mich erinnern, aber wir waren an der selben Schule."  
Cas sah schockiert aus.  
„Schau nicht so schockiert Clarence. Wahrscheinlich erinnerst du dich genauso wenig an Dean, wie er sich an dich. Das ist nicht weiter verwunderlich. Schließlich war er ein paar Jahre unter uns. Aber ich erinnere mich noch genau an ihn. Du hast damals einige Herzen gebrochen, mein Freund. So viele Tränen auf der Mädchentoilette. Soweit ich noch weiß, konnte aber keine der Damen dein Herz erobern", schmunzelte sie. Dean erinnerte sich verschwommen an Meg. Sie hatte damals dunkle Haare und trug immer schwarz.  
„Wer weiß, vielleicht habe ich ja gar kein Herz", antwortete Dean herausfordernd.  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Du hast wohl eher die Gebrauchsanleitung noch nicht gefunden. Was meinst du Clarenbe?" Liebevoll tätschelte sie Castiels Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger in seine.  
„Wieso nennst du Cas eigentlich Clarence?" Dean war irritiert.  
„Ach, das ist nur ein so ein Ding zwischen uns?", meinte sie geheimnisvoll.  
Cas hatte also eine Freundin! Dean hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber mit einem Mal schmeckte sein Bier warm und abgestanden. Außerdem fand er es plötzlich furchtbar anstrengend eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen. Es gab Dean einen Stich, als er sah, wie vertraut Cas und Meg miteinander umgingen.  
„Könntest du wohl deinen Arm um meine Schulter legen und so tun, als hätten wir zwei etwas miteinander?" Diese unerwartete Frage kam von Donna.  
Verwundert sah Dean sie an.  
„Warum?", wollte er wissen.  
„Dort drüben ist mein Exmann Doug."  
Dean folgte ihrem Blick und verstand. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und war sogar dankbar für die Ablenkung. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam Donnas Ex tatsächlich zu ihrem Tisch.  
„Hallo Donna. Wie geht's?" Unsicher stand Doug vor ihnen.  
„Mir geht es hervorragend, wie du siehst. Und dir?", antwortete sie selbstbewusst.  
Lange musterte er Dean, als könnte er nicht glauben was er sah. Dean drückte sie näher zu sich heran und musterte den hochgewachsenen Mann ebenfalls von oben bis unten.  
„Du bist also Donnas Exmann."  
„Sieht wohl so aus", meinte Doug und begegnete trotzig Deans Blick.  
„Schön, dass du dumm genug warst eine Frau wie Donna gehen zu lassen." Dean strahlte Doug an. Dieser schien genug zu haben. Schnell verabschiedete er sich wieder.  
„Wir sehen uns Donna", meinte er.

„Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt", antwortete sie.  
Als er gegangen war schüttelte Dean den Kopf.  
„Du willst diesen Idioten doch nicht zurück, Donna", wollte er wissen.  
Sie überlegte einen Moment.  
„Eigentlich hätte ich nur gerne, dass er mich zurück will und ich nein sagen kann", gestand sie.  
Dean zog sie noch einmal zu sich heran und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.  
„Du bist eine unglaubliche Frau, Donna. Wirklich. Sei so nett und ändere dich ja nicht für irgend so einen Arsch."  
Er sah in die Runde und blieb natürlich wieder einmal bei Cas Augen hängen. Aber Meg, die neben ihm saß, erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft daran, dass er sich die Spannung zwischen ihnen nur eingebildet haben konnte.  
Er musste aufhören an ihn zu denken. Am besten sofort.

 

## Cold as Ice (Foreigner)

Es war erst neun Uhr, als Dean das Birdy verließ und er wollte noch nicht nach Hause. Deshalb beschloss er Sam anzurufen. Es war zwar mitten in der Woche, aber vielleicht hatte sein Bruder ja Zeit für ein Bier.  
Er fischte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte seine Nummer.  
„Hey Dean. Alles klar bei dir", wollte Sam gleich wissen.  
„Ja, alles gut. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du Lust auf ein Bier hast. Wir könnten uns noch kurz im Roadhouse treffen."  
„Ja, warum nicht. Wir sehen uns in zwanzig Minuten dort."

Eine gute halbe Stunde später saßen die Winchester Brüder an der Bar. Ellen spendierte ihnen ein Bier. Sie freute sich ihre Jungs zu sehen, aber sie hatte zu viel zu tun, um sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Obwohl die Woche erst begonnen hatte, war im Roudhouse einiges los. Gott sei Dank half ihr Bobby.  
„Wie gehen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen voran?", wollte Dean wissen.  
„Gut glaube ich. Es ist ja nicht so als hätte ich dabei viel mitzureden. Ruby und Jo planen alles. Aber ich beschwere mich nicht. So habe ich weniger zu tun." Er grinste zufrieden und nahm einen Schluck Bier aus der Flasche.  
„Dir ist klar, dass du meinen Junggesellenabschied planen sollst?", erinnerte Sam seinen Bruder an die Pflichten des Trauzeugen.  
Dean nickte nur. Er war schweigsamer als sonst. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen.  
Sam kannte seinen Bruder gut genug, um es zu bemerken.  
„Okay Dean, nun mal raus mit der Sprache. Das letzte Mal, als wir an einem Wochentag um diese Zeit in einer Bar waren, ist ewig her und du bist mit deinen Gedanken meilenweit entfernt. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen du hast Liebeskummer." Sam hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
Irritiert sah Dean seinen Bruder an, erwiderte jedoch nichts.  
„Oh mein Gott! Ich habe recht. Dean Winchester hat es endlich erwischt", rief Sam erstaunt.  
„Wo ist das Problem Mann? Sag mir nicht, dass sie dich nicht will. Außer ... ist sie verheiratet?"  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf, sagte aber noch immer nichts. Er kämpfte mit dem Schock den Sams Aussage in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Fuck, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen. Aber das änderte nichts. Sam hatte recht. Dean hatte sich verliebt. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben empfand er wirklich etwas für jemanden, der nicht seiner Familie angehörte. Nur leider für den Falschen.  
„Hey, Dean. So hoffnungslos kann es doch nicht sein", versuchte Sam es nun sanfter.  
Dean stellte die Bierflasche ab.  
„Stell dir vor du hättest dich unsterblich in Marilyn Monroe verliebt. Wie hoch würdest du deine Chancen einschätzen, mit ihr eine Familie zu gründen?", versuchte Dean zu erklären.  
„Willst du damit andeuten, dass du dich in eine Tote verliebt hast?", wollte Sam irritiert wissen.  
„Nein! Ich wollte dir lediglich einen Vergleich liefern wie aussichtslos das Ganze ist."  
„Möchtest du mir sagen wer es ist?", versuchte es Sam behutsam.  
Dean entkam ein kurzes Lachen. Dann sah er Sam direkt an.  
„Es ist meinen Partner. Castiel Novak", antwortete Dean ernst.  
„Du... hast dich in einen M a n n verliebt?"  
Überrascht blickte Sam seinen Bruder an.  
„Hast du ein Problem damit?", wollte Dean unsicher wissen.  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Das kam nur völlig ... unerwartet."  
Dean spürte, dass sein Bruder ihn nicht anlog. Es störte ihn nicht. Irgendwie erleichterte ihn das mehr als er gedacht hatte.  
„Ja, unerwartet trifft es wohl", seufzte Dean und trank das restliche Bier aus seiner Flasche in einem Zug aus.  
„Okay, warte hier Dean, ich komme gleich wieder."  
Sam verschwand kurz hinter die Bar und kam mit einer Whiskeyflasche wieder.  
„Los komm, wir gehen rauf in deine Wohnung."  
Dean sah seinen Bruder verwundert an.  
„Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Das ist Ellens guter Whiskey."  
„Ich hab' ihr erzählt, dass du deinen Liebeskummer ertränken musst, was sonst. Sie hat mir ohne zu zögern den guten Whiskey in die Hand gedrückt und gemeint sie könne es gar nicht glauben, dass sie das noch erleben darf."  
Dean musste lachen, aber es hatte nichts Fröhliches an sich.

Der Kater am nächsten Morgen war gar nicht so schlimm, wie Dean befürchtet hatte. Wie durch ein Wunder hatten sie nicht verschlafen. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht gewesen, als Sam, nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, beschlossen hatte, bei Dean zu übernachten. Sam musste vor der Arbeit noch einmal nach Hause, um sich umzuziehen. Er hatte gleich in der Früh einen Verhandlungstermin. Dean rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er trotzdem geblieben war, um ihn seelisch aufzubauen. Aber natürlich hätte er das selbe für Sam getan. Dean hatte sich in der Nacht einen Schlachtplan zurechtgelegt. Er wollte  Cas so weit es ging aus dem Weg gehen. Natürlich würde er beruflich mit ihm sprechen müssen. Aber alles was darüber hinausging, wollte er auf das Mindeste minimieren, bis er mit den Gefühlen, die er für Castiel empfand zurechtkam. Dean durfte nur nicht den Fehler machen, Castiel in die Augen zu blicken.  
Als er nun im Department ankam, war er auf den ersten Blick wie immer. Er stopfte sich genüsslich den Donut von Donna in den Mund und trank Kaffee. Er machte Witze mit Charlie und flirtete ein wenig mit Pam, aber er ignorierte Cas. Natürlich nicht völlig, denn das wäre auffällig gewesen. Selbstverständlich begrüßte er auch ihn, reichte ihm die Box mit den Donuts und goss ihm sogar Kaffee nach, aber er vermied es ihn anzusehen.  
Den ganzen Vormittag waren sie damit beschäftigt Kevins Spur weiterzuverfolgen. Zu Mittag holte er wieder Hot Dogs für die ganze Belegschaft. Er setzte sich aber zum Essen nicht an seinen Schreibtisch, der direkt bei Castiels stand, sondern rollte seinen Stuhl zu Donna.  
Gleich nach der kurzen Pause arbeitete er konzentriert weiter.  
So ging es auch die nächsten drei Tage.  
Charlie beobachtete Dean und Cas mit wachsender Sorge. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Plan aufgegangen war. Dean schien sich nun bewusst zu sein, was er für Cas empfand, aber er kämpfte mit aller Macht dagegen an. Und Cas hatte eindeutig aufgegeben. Er wirkte so verloren, dass es Charlie das Herz zerriss. Sie musste dringend etwas unternehmen und zwar schnell.    

 

## Can't fight this feeling (REO Speedwagon)

Irgendwie hatte Charlie sich das alles einfacher vorgestellt. Aber sie hatte Deans Sturheit ein wenig unterschätzt. Zwei Mal probierte sie mit Dean über Cas zu reden, aber jedes Mal wimmelte er sie ab. Inzwischen ging er auch ihr aus dem Weg. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Hinzu kam auch noch, dass sie bei dem Fall auf eine heiße Spur gekommen waren und sie die Zwei fast nie zu Gesicht bekam.

Am Freitag sollten sie sich wie ausgemacht in Crowleys Büro treffen, um ihn über die Fortschritte in dem Fall zu informieren. Dean war schon den ganzen Tag schlecht gelaunt. Die ständige Zusammenarbeit mit Cas und der Umstand, dass er andauernd damit beschäftigt war seine Gefühle vor ihm zu verstecken, machte ihn reizbar. Möglicher Weise war das auch der Grund warum die Zwei schon bei Kevin heftig aneinander geraten waren. Dean hielt es für das beste in dem Fall selbst den Köder zu spielen. Cas wollte davon jedoch nichts wissen. Er tobte. Kevin und Charlie, die auch in dem Raum waren, gelang es nicht die beiden Streithähne zu beruhigen. So hatte Charlie Cas noch nie erlebt. Dementsprechend explosiv war die Stimmung zwischen den beiden, als sie Crowley die Grafik, die Kevin extra für sie zusammengebastelt hatte, präsentierten.  
Kevin hatte herausgefunden, dass der Täter von Bundesstaat zu Bundesstaat reiste und dort seine Opfer suchte. Alle Opfer wurden nach einer Convention von hinten mit einer Eisenstange erschlagen und dann am Boden liegend noch erstochen. Obwohl bei den meisten Opfern der Schlag schon tödlich war. Anschließend legte er die Leichen immer in einen Park ab.

An diesem Wochenende waren gleich zwei Comicons in der Nähe. Eine war noch in Kansas, genauer in Topeka. Die andere war bereits im nächsten Bundesstaat in Jefferson City. Da der Täter in Missouri noch nie zugeschlagen hatte, hielten sie auch diese Möglichkeit für wahrscheinlich. Auffallend war, dass alle Opfer ein Star-Trek-Cosplay trugen.

„Was habt ihr also geplant?", wollte Crowley wissen.  
„Ich werde auf die Convention gehen, werde einen auf Captain Kirk machen und hoffen, dass der Täter sich blicken lässt. Cas und die anderen werden sich im Hintergrund halten, bis er mit der Eisenstange auf mich losgeht. Dann greifen sie ein, verhaften ihn und alles ist gut", meinte Dean als wäre es das Einfachste der Welt.  
„Nein, Mr. Crowley, Sir... Ich halte das für zu riskant. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben", mischte sich Cas ein. Crowley hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.  
„Ihr seid euch also nicht einig, was den Einsatz betrifft", stellte er fest.  
„Was ist, wenn die Eisenstange zuerst Deans Schädel zertrümmert und der Täter erst danach verhaftet werden kann?", gab Cas aufgebracht zu Bedenken.  
„Nein, das ist nicht so riskant, wie es jetzt vielleicht klingen mag. Ich bin völlig verkabelt und das Team ist immer gleich in ...", wollte Dean seinen Plan verteidigen.

„Gut, wenn das so ist, sollten wir an beiden Orten gleichzeitig zuschlagen. Dean in Topeka und ich in Jefferson City ", unterbrach ihn Cas.

„Sir, Jefferson City liegt zwar nicht in unserem Zuständigkeitsbereich, aber vielleicht könnten sie erreichen, dass die örtliche Polizei dort mit uns zusammenarbeitet", konkretisierte Cas seinen Plan.

„Was? Cas... nein! Das kommt nicht in Frage!", herrschte Dean seinen Partner an.  
Crowley hatte weder Novak noch Winchester je so wütend gesehen. Insgeheim amüsierte er sich über das Schauspiel.  
„Warum? Hast du nicht gerade gemeint, dass die Operation nicht so riskant ist wie sie klingen mag?" Cas hatte die Hände vor seiner Brust verschränkt und sah seinen Partner herausfordernd an.

Ungläubig schnappte Dean nach Luft. Verwendete Cas gerade seine eigenen Worte gegen ihn? Wütend hob er an Crowley davon zu überzeugen, Cas nicht gehen zu lassen. Aber sein Boss winkte ab.  
„Jungs hört mal. Ich habe keine Lust auf diesen Kindergarten. Geht, streitet euch wo anders und kommt wieder, wenn ihr eine Lösung habt. Raus jetzt!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und wies ihnen die Tür.

Dean platzte fast vor Wut als sie Crowleys Büro verlassen hatten.

Charlie kam ihnen am Gang entgegen und wollte etwas sagen, aber als sie die Gesichter der beiden sah, ließ sie es lieber doch bleiben. Es sah so aus, als würde aus der Meinungsverschiedenheit bald eine Schlägerei werden.  
Dean nickte ihr nur zu. Da er sich nicht vor den anderen mit Cas streiten wollte, zerrte er ihn in das hintere Stiegenhaus.

„Ich will nicht, dass du den Lockvogel spielst, Cas. Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Das war so nicht ausgemacht", explodierte er.

„Verdammt, das ist mein Job. Genau dafür sind wir ausgebildet."  
Castiels Blick bohrte sich trotzig in Deans.  
„Du bist dafür ausgebildet dich mit einer Eisenstange niederschlagen zulassen? Zwei der Toten waren Soldaten, schon vergessen? Glaubst du, sie waren nicht dafür ausgebildet Angreifer abzuwehren?", schrie Dean ihn wütend an.  
„Dean, genau das will ich dir schon den ganzen Morgen erklären. Das ist ein Selbstmordkommando. Warum sollte irgendetwas anders sein, wenn du den Lockvogel spielst?", explodierte Cas.

Vielleicht weil ich es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn dir etwas passiert, du Idiot, dachte Dean, wütend darüber, dass ihm kein Argument einfiel, das er Cas an den Kopf werfen konnte.

Dean packte Cas am Kragen und drängte ihn gegen die Wand. Am liebsten hätte er diesen Unsinn aus ihm herausgeprügelt.

„Die Soldaten haben nicht mit dem Angriff gerechnet. Ich schon", presste Dean heraus.  
Eine Weile lang starrten sie sich wütend an.  
„Verdammt Dean. Irgendetwas müssen wir tun?", meinte Cas gepresst.  
Frustriert schlug Dean mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Castiel zuckte zusammen.  
„Denkst du dabei überhaupt eine Sekunde lang an die Leute, denen du etwas bedeutest?", rutschte es Dean heraus. Seine Augen waren verzerrt vor Wut.

„An wen denkst du dabei im Speziellen? Sowohl meine Freunde, als auch meine Familie wissen, dass mein Beruf gefährlich ist." Castiels Stimme war gefährlich leise.

„Und was ist mit deiner Freundin?", entfuhr es Dean aufgebracht.  
„Meine ... Freundin? Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich eine Freundin habe?", wollte Cas sichtlich verwirrt wissen.  
Dean runzelte die Stirn.  
„Meg?"  
„Meg ist meine beste Freundin, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Verdammt Dean, inzwischen solltest sogar du mitbekommen haben, dass ich nicht auf Frauen stehe."  
Dean blinzelte. Hatte er sich verhört?  
Sein Herz schlug schnell gegen seine Brust. Cas hatte keine Freundin.

Ihm fiel nichts ein, das er erwidern konnte. Er stand nur da und starrte Cas an. Unfähig sich zu rühren, oder den Blickkontakt abzubrechen registrierte Dean, dass Castiels Gesicht immer näher kam. Deans Blick fiel auf Cas Mund. Der Anblick genügte, um seinen Puls in die Höhe schnellen zu lassen.

Scheinbar unbewusst befeuchtete Cas seine Lippen.

„Fuck Cas, du hast keine Ahnung was du mit mir machst." Es war ihm mit einem Mal egal, ob Cas wusste, was er ihm bedeutete. Er wollte nicht mehr länger gegen dieses Gefühl ankämpfen.

Stürmisch senkte er seinen Mund auf Castiels Lippen und zog ihn enger zu sich. Der Kontakt ihrer Lippen traf Dean wie ein Blitzschlag.  
Cas stöhnte an seinem Mund und umschlang mit den Armen Deans Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte er den Kuss. Deans vergrub eine Hand in Castiels Haaren. Mit der anderen Hand strich er über Cas Wange und fuhr hinunter zu seinem Hals. Er spürte, dass Castiels Herz genauso schnell schlug wie sein eigenes. Ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl stieg in Dean auf. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Castiel Novak wollte ihn genauso sehr wie er ihn.

Dean konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie dort standen und sich küssten. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Er wusste nur, dass er sich wünschte es würde nie wieder aufhören.

 

## What went down (Foals)

Dean schlenderte durch die Hallen der Comicon. Es war ein bizarres Schauspiel. Er begegnete Prinzessin Lea, Captain America, dem unglaublichen Hulk, einigen Harley Quinns und noch so vielen anderen Film- und Comicgestalten, dass er sich gar nicht an alle erinnern konnte. Wenn er ehrlich war, amüsierte er sich erstaunlich gut. 

Natürlich war er verkabelt und sein Einsatzteam war jederzeit bereit einzugreifen. Cas und er hatten sich auch nach dem Kuss nicht einigen können. Keiner wollte, dass der andere sich in Gefahr begab. Als sie zu Crowley zurückkehrten, hatte dieser allerdings bereits entschieden, dass sie beide gehen sollten. Dean war nicht glücklich darüber, aber Kevin hatte, wie so oft, eine geniale Idee. Er arbeitete Minikameras am Rücken ihrer Cosplays ein. Dadurch konnten das Team sozusagen auch nach Hinten sehen und die beiden gegebenenfalls vor einem Angreifer warnen.

Charlie hatte sich viel Mühe mit den Kostümen gemacht. Dean wusste nicht, wo sie so schnell an die Verkleidungen gekommen war. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt die beiden als Kirk und Spock zu verkleiden. Charlie war ganz in ihrem Element. Bei Castiels Spockverkleidung dachte sie sogar an die spitzen Ohren und schminkte ihm die typischen Augenbrauen. Sie war mit ihrem Werk rundum zufrieden und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. 

Als sie fertig verkabelt und kostümiert waren, ergab es sich durch Zufall, dass Charlie kurz zu Donna musste und Dean und Cas alleine in der Pathologie waren. Dean wünschte Cas viel Glück und bat ihn heil wiederzukommen. Dann küsste er ihn ein zweites Mal. Bevor der Kuss allerdings leidenschaftlicher werden konnte, hörten sie ein Klicken und dann eine völlig aufgeregte Charlie.

„Ich drehe durch. Kirk und Spock küssen sich. Oh mein Gott." Sie hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.  
Dean musste lächeln.  
„Hast du uns gerade fotografiert? Ich habe da ein Klicken gehört", wollte Cas wissen.  
„Ja, und am liebsten würde ich es auf Instagram und Tumblr posten", schwärmte sie.  
Cas warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
„Aber das tue ich natürlich nicht", beeilte sie sich Cas zu versichern.  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte sich Dean höchstwahrscheinlich darüber aufgeregt, dass sie ihn und Cas fotografiert hatte, aber in diesem Moment war er einfach viel zu glücklich.

Die Opfer waren alle zwischen neun und elf am Abend nach dem letzten Tag der Conventions erschlagen worden. Und so tat Dean um zehn Uhr auch so, als würde er nach Hause gehen. Sie hatten sich vorher extra eine menschenleere Gegend ausgesucht, die er passieren sollte. Bis halb zwölf ging er herum und befand sich sozusagen auf seinem Nach-Hause-Weg, aber nichts geschah. Der Mörder war entweder nicht in dieser Stadt, oder er hatte Deans Spiel durchschaut. Frustriert fuhren sie zurück nach Kansas City. Im Auto sah er auf sein Handy und bemerkte eine Nachricht von Charlie.  
„RUF MICH AN!", stand dort.  
Die Dringlichkeit, die er durch die Großbuchstaben empfand, machte ihm Angst. Mit zitternden Händen wählte er Charlies Nummer.  
„Dean endlich!"  
An ihrer Stimme erkannte Dean, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein musste. Nein, nein, bitte nicht Cas, betete er.  
„Charlie, du machst mir Angst. Bitte sag, dass mit Cas alles in Ordnung ist."  
„Hör zu, es tut mir so leid, aber Cas ist..."  
„Nicht... bitte sag mir, dass Cas noch lebt", flehte Dean und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
„Er lebt, aber... Dean, er wurde mit der Eisenstange am Kopf erwischt. Ich weiß nicht genau was eigentlich passiert ist und wie schlimm es ist, aber laut der Ärzte ist es wohl sehr ernst. Er ist in Jefferson City, weil er nicht transportfähig ist. Seine Familie ist gerade auf dem Weg zu ihm. Es tut mir so leid Dean." Er hörte, dass sie weinte, aber er schaffte es nicht sie zu trösten. Alles fühlte sich merkwürdig taub an. So als würde dies alles nicht ihm passieren, als würde er nur zusehen.

Mit dem Auto waren es drei Stunden von Topeka nach Jefferson City. Es war kurz vor halb vier, als er im Krankenhaus ankam. Charlie, Kevin und sogar Crowley waren bereits dort. Charlie lief sofort zu ihm und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
"Es tut mir so leid", schluchzte sie.   
„Dean? Dean Winchester?", hörte er plötzlich eine fragende Stimme hinter sich. Der Mann, der hinter ihm stand war älter geworden, aber Dean erkannte ihn sofort. Es war Lucius Novak, Castiels älterer Bruder. Die Frau neben ihm musste Cas Mutter sein.  
„Lucius!"  
„Was machst du hier?", wollte Castiels Bruder wissen.  
„Wir sind wegen Cas hier. Cas und ich sind Partner beim Police Department in Kansas City. Irgendetwas ist bei dem Einsatz völlig schief gelaufen", erklärte Dean.  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr Partner seid. Cas hat nie etwas erzählt..." 

  „Wenn Sie Castiels Partner sind, warum haben sie es nicht verhindert? Sie hätten ihn beschützen müssen!", unterbrach Mrs. Novak ihren Sohn und sah Dean anklagend an.  
Sie hatte Recht. Er hätte Cas beschützen müssen. Es war völlig falsch, dass er nicht da war.  
„Mrs. Novak. Es war nicht Deans Schuld. Ich habe die beiden für diesen Einsatz getrennt. Dean wollte nicht, dass Cas den Auftrag hier ausführt. Wenn Sie jemanden die Schuld geben wollen, dann müssen Sie sie mir geben", mischte sich Crowley ein.  
Mrs. Novak schluchzte und Lucius sie in den Arm.  
„Beruhige dich, Mom. Es wird alles gut. Ich verspreche es dir."  

Wie geht es ihm, weißt du etwas?", wollte Dean von Lucius wissen.  
„Cas wird gerade operiert. Die Ärzte meinen wir müssten Geduld haben. 

Das Schlimmste war für Dean das Nichtstun. Einfach dort im Wartezimmer zu sitzen und zu warten. Nach endlosen drei Stunden kam ein Arzt und teilte Lucius und seiner Mutter mit, dass die Operation gut verlaufen war. Allerdings war Castiel noch im künstlichen Tiefschlaf. Man wollte noch ein paar Tage warten, bis man ihn aufweckte.

Dean, Charlie, Kevin und Crowley fuhren wieder zurück nach Kansas City. Sie konnten nichts tun. In den kommenden vier Tagen besuchte Dean Cas jedoch täglich. Es war fast nicht auszuhalten ihn so zu sehen. Nach den vier Tagen beschlossen die Ärzte, dass es an der Zeit war ihn aus dem künstlichen Tiefschlaf zu holen. In der Regel dauert es ein bis zwei Tage, bis der Patient völlig erwachte. Als Dean zwei Tage später ins Krankenhaus kam, wurde er von Lucius abgefangen.  
„Dean, bevor du zu Cas ins Zimmer gehst, muss ich dir etwas sagen. Es sieht so aus, als würde Cas sich an nichts mehr erinnern, das nach seinem Fahrradunfall passierte. Und den hatte er mit fünfzehn. Es ist also sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er dich nicht erkennt."

 

## Always on my mind (Elvis Presley)

Nervös betrat Dean das Krankenzimmer. Cas lag im Bett. Das Kopfende war etwas aufgestellt.  
Er hatte einen dicken weißen Verband um den Kopf. Neugierig und freundlich musterten ihn Cas blaue Augen.  
„Hi, Cas. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Dean mit rauer Stimme.  
Fragend sah Cas seinen Bruder an. Es war offensichtlich, dass Castiel nicht die geringste Erinnerung an Dean hatte.  
Wow. Dean fühlte sich als hätte ihm jemand direkt in den Magen geboxt.  
Das schlimmste aber waren Cas Augen, die ihn musterten und irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu suchen schienen. Sie fanden aber nichts. Dean war ein Fremder für ihn.  
„Das ist Dean. Dein Partner bei der Polizei. Du hast mit ihm zusammen an einem Fall gearbeitet, als du den Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hast."  
Cas nickte und streckte Dean die Hand hin.  
„Hallo Dean. Haben wir wenigstens Erfolg gehabt?", wollte Cas höflich wissen.  
„Ähem ... ja, der Mörder wurde gefasst", antwortete Dean.  
Cas nickte und suchte mit den Augen wieder erfolglos nach irgendetwas Bekanntem.

Dean hielt es keine Sekunde länger in dem Zimmer aus.

„Entschuldige Mann, aber du brauchst sicher noch Ruhe. Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen", entschuldigte er sich und verließ rasch den Raum.

Draußen setzte er sich erstmal auf eine Bank und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft die Tränen aufzuhalten.  
„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"  
Dean hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Lucius ihm gefolgt war.  
Er rutschte etwas zur Seite, um Platz zu machen.  
„Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Dean?", wollte Lucius nach einer Weile wissen.  
Dean sah ihn fragend an.  
„Du und Cas. Ihr wart mehr als Arbeitspartner, habe ich recht?"  
„Ja", antwortete Dean ehrlich und ohne zu zögern. „Ja, das waren wir. Seit zwei Tagen und jetzt weiß er nicht einmal mehr meinen Namen."  
Lucius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten, Dean."  
Dean runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was für einen Gefallen?"  
„Ich bitte dich nicht aufzugeben. Niemand weiß, ob Castiels Erinnerungen je wieder kommen werden. Und falls sie es tun, dann kann man nicht sagen wann. Aber ich weiß, dass Castiel und du zusammengehören. Er wird sich noch einmal in dich verlieben, wenn du es zulässt. Da bin ich mir absolut sicher. Und ich weiß auch, dass mein Bruder im umgekehrten Fall niemals aufgeben würde."  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass Cas nicht aufgeben würde?", bohrte Dean nach.  
„Weißt du Dean, Cas hat sich in dich verliebt, da war er noch auf der High School. Du hast ihn nie bemerkt, aber er war davon überzeugt, dass du es eines Tages tun wirst. Du warst damit beschäftigt jedes Mädchen der Schule abzuschleppen, aber Cas hat es ertragen. Du hast Scheiße gebaut und er hat seinen Kopf dafür hingehalten. Ich habe ihn immer für einen romantischen Spinner gehalten, aber inzwischen bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es nicht einfach Schicksal ist. Vielleicht wart ihr immer füreinander bestimmt. Castiel hat es nur viel früher erkannt als du."  
„Cas war das damals? Er ... er hat die Schuld wegen der verbrannten Sachen auf sich genommen? Warum?"  
„So blöd kannst nicht einmal du sein Winchester. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass er in dich verliebt war.  Wie konnte er da zulassen,  dass du von der Schule fliegst."

„Fuck, Lucius. Soll es mir dadurch besser gehen? Cas war all die Jahre in mich verliebt und ich habe nichts mitbekommen. Oh Gott. Das macht alles nur noch schlimmer."  
„Mach dich nicht fertig, Dean. Cas ist nicht nur zu Hause gesessen und hat auf dich gewartet. Er hatte ja auch einige Beziehungen."  
Dean wusste, dass es irrational war, aber es gab ihm einen Stich in der Brust, als Lucius Castiels Beziehungen erwähnte.  
"Was soll ich also deiner Meinung nach tun?", wollte er wissen.

"Sei für ihn da. Besuch ihn, unternimm etwas mit ihm. Keine Ahnung. Aber Dean bitte, zieh dich nicht zurück. Versprich mir das." Lucius sah Dean ernst an.  
Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Dean.  
"In Ordnung."

Dean hielt sich an das Versprechen. Jeden Tag fuhr er nach Jefferson City um Cas zu besuchen und jeden Tag hoffte er vergeblich, dass Castiels Erinnerung wiederkehren würde . Nach zwei Wochen durfte sein Partner endlich wieder nach Hause und Dean besuchte ihn dort. Für Dean wurde es immer schwerer zu ertragen, dass Cas ihn nicht mehr ansah wie früher. Zwar schien Cas sich jedes Mal zu freuen, wenn er Dean sah, aber seine Blicke hatten jegliche Intimität verloren. Mehr als einmal fragte Dean sich wie Casstiel es damals in ihrer High School Zeit ausgehalten hatte, Dean nichts von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen. Ihn brachte es im Moment fast um.  
Aber irgendwie ging das Leben trotzdem weiter. Sams Hochzeit kam immer näher und langsam wurde es Zeit seinen Junggesellenabschied zu planen. Er beschloss Cas bei der Planung helfen zu lassen. So hatten sie wenigstens gemeinsam etwas zu tun.

Castiel war auch gleich begeistert von der Idee. Den ganzen Abend feilten sie an dem Vorhaben. Sie konnten nicht ins Roadhouse, weil Jo dort die Feier für Ruby geplant hatte. Also reservierten sie ein Nebenzimmer im „Birdys". Dean wollte natürlich die obligatorische „Stripperin-hüpft-aus-der-Torte"-Nummer für seinen Bruder. Schließlich bekam Ruby auch einen heißen Polizistenstrip.  
„Wo willst du denn eine Stripperin herbekommen?", wollte Cas wissen.  
Dean zückte unbekümmert sein Handy.  
„Ach, kein Problem. Ich rufe einfach Macie an.", meinte Dean achselzuckend und wählte ihre Nummer.  
Cas legte seine Stirn in Falten und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erkannte Dean in seinen Augen wieder jene Sehnsucht, die ihn vor dem Vorfall so um den Verstand gebracht hatte.  
„Kennst du diese Macie sehr gut?", wollte er wissen.  
Mit einem Mal sah Cas verwirrt aus.  
„Erinnerst du dich an irgendetwas, Cas?", schöpfte Dean Hoffnung.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Für einen kurzen Moment war da so etwas wie eine Erinnerung, aber ich konnte sie nicht halten."  
Bevor er realisierte, was er tat, hatte Dean Cas schon umarmt.  
„Cas, das ist ein gutes Zeichen!"  
Es fiel Dean unendlich schwer die Umarmung in einer angemessenen Zeit wieder zulösen.

 Er räusperte sich und klopfte Cas auf die Schulter.  
„Hast du Lust zum Junggesellenabschied mitzukommen?", fragte Dean nach einer kurzen Weile.  
„Ich kenne deinen Bruder doch gar nicht."  
„Das macht ihm sicher nichts aus. Er freut sich immer meine Freunde kennen zu lernen", versuchte Dean Cas zu überreden. 

„Also gut, ich komme mit. Vielleicht kommen durch diese Macie ja irgendwelche Erinnerungen zurück", meinte Cas.  
Dean hoffte das nicht und verwünschte sich selbst, dass er Cas das Angebot gemacht hatte mitzukommen.      

 

## Carry on my Wayward Son (Kansas)

Wie erwartet hatte Sam nichts dagegen, dass Cas mitkam. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sam kannte die ganze dramatische Geschichte und war sehr neugierig Cas kennen zu lernen.  
„Was hast du eigentlich für mich geplant?", wollte Sam von seinem Bruder wissen.  
„Den Klassiker natürlich. Wein, Weib und Gesang", antwortete Dean ein wenig stolz.  
„Gott sei Dank! Da bin ich aber erleichtert. Ich hatte schon Angst du hättest die Chippendales engagiert", meinte Sam mit gespielter Erleichterung.  
„Die ... Chippendales? Du..." Ungläubig starrte Dean seinen kleinen Bruder an.  
„Na, jetzt wo du auf Männer stehst, hätte das ja sein können."  
Dean schnappte sich ein Kissen von der Couch und warf es nach seinem Bruder.  
„Idiot... Wenn du mich noch länger ärgerst, werde ich Macie absagen und Jo fragen, wo sie ihren Stripper her hat."  
Sam hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

Cas Augen hingen an Macie. Dean konnte nichts gegen das eifersüchtige Ziehen in seinem Inneren tun. Als Macie auf Cas zu kam und ihn auch noch antanzte, konnte sich Dean nicht mehr zurückhalten und ging dazwischen.  
„Das ist nicht der Bräutigam, Macie", zischte er ihr zu.  
„Ich weiß Schätzchen, aber er ist auch sehr süß", säuselte sie.  
Dean beschloss sich ein Bier an der Bar holen zu gehen, bevor er noch etwas Unüberlegtes tat. Als er wieder in das Nebenzimmer kam, saß die Stripperin glücklicher Weise auf Sams Schoß. Sam war schon ein wenig betrunken. Er hatte sichtlich seinen Spaß. Macie trug nur noch ihre schwarze sehr durchscheinende Unterwäsche, halterlose Strümpfe und hochhackige Schuhe.  
Cas eilte aufgeregt zu Dean.  
„Mir ist etwas Wichtiges eingefallen. Ich wusste doch, dass diese Macie mir helfen wird." Cas strahlte ihn an.  
Dean war sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, woran sich Cas durch Macie erinnern konnte, aber er sagte nichts.  
„Willst du es gar nicht wissen?", fragte Cas.  
„Doch, doch, natürlich", beeilte sich Dean zu antworten.  
„Macie hat mir Bewusst gemacht, dass ich überhaupt nicht auf Frauen stehe."

Fast hätte Dean sich an seinem Bier verschluckt.  
Was sollte er darauf antworten? Er sah in Cas unglaublich blaue Augen und lächelte. Cas lächelte zurück. Vielleicht hatte Lucius ja recht und alles würde gut werden. Möglicher Weise verliebte Cas sich noch einmal in ihn und sie konnten von vorne beginnen.

Dean hielt sich den ganzen Abend mit dem Trinken zurück. Auch Cas trank nur wenig. So kam es, dass sie gegen drei Uhr die einzigen waren, die noch nüchtern waren. Das hieß sie mussten dafür sorgen, dass Sam wohlbehütet in sein Bett kam. Sie verfrachteten Deans Bruder in den Impala und fuhren ihn nach Hause. Ihn in die Wohnung zu schleifen stellte eine nicht unbeachtliche Herausforderung dar. Wie konnte sich ein normal gewichtiger Mann so schwer machen. Dean war froh, dass er nicht alleine war. Als sie es schließlich geschafft hatten Sam in sein Bett zu hieven, zogen sie ihm nur die Schuhe aus und deckten ihn zu. Seine Klamotten ließen sie ihm an.  
Als sie gerade das Schlafzimmer verlassen wollten, fing Sam an im Schlaf zu murmeln.  
„Du musst Cas sagen, dass du ihn liebst Dean, hörst du... Du musst...."  
Völlig erstarrt blieb Dean stehen. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust. Er hatte nicht den Mut Cas anzusehen.  
„Dean?"  
„Hör zu Cas, ich..."  
„Bitte sag mir die Wahrheit Dean, waren wir ... War zwischen uns mehr als nur Freundschaft?", wollte Cas wissen.  
Dean atmete tief durch und sah Cas an.  
„Ja Cas. Wir waren mehr als nur Freunde", gestand Dean.  
Verärgert fuhr Cas sich durch die Haare.  
„Verdammt Dean! Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"  
„Cas, zuerst bist du fast gestorben und dann wusstest du nicht einmal mehr meinen Namen, geschweige denn wer ich bin. Ich wollte nicht... Ach ich weiß auch nicht... Cas bitte..Ich wollte nicht, dass du..."   
„Weißt du eigentlich wie es sich anfühlt, nichts über die letzten neunzehn Jahre seines Lebens zu wissen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer mein Freund ist und wer nicht. Ich kann meinen Job nicht mehr ausführen, weil ich nicht mehr weiß wie. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer wer gerade Präsident ist. Verdammt, ich weiß erst seit heute, dass ich schwul bin. Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit. Das alles macht mir eine Scheiß Angst, Dean. Du warst in den letzten Wochen für mich da. Ich dachte dir könnte ich wenigstens vertrauen. Aber wie es aussieht, kann ich im Moment niemanden vertrauen." Cas war ungewöhnlich aufgewühlt und Dean wollte ihn so nicht gehen lassen. Verzweifelt hielt er ihn am Arm fest.  
„Cas, bitte... "  
„Nein, ich muss nachdenken. Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir uns eine Zeit lang nicht sehen", antwortete Cas hart.  
Damit ließ Castiel ihn einfach stehen und ging. Dean wollte ihm nachgehen, aber was sollte er sagen? Cas hatte recht. Dass Dean ihm nur nichts gesagt hatte, um ihm nicht das Gefühl zu geben, dass er ihm etwas schuldig war? Er wollte nicht, dass Cas zu ihm kam, weil er dachte Dean würde es erwarten. Er wollte Cas die Möglichkeit geben sich auch anders zu entscheiden, wenn er das wollte. Aber ganz egal wie uneigennützig seine Motive ursprünglich auch waren, es machte für Cas keinen Unterschied.  
Die entsetzliche Angst Cas nun endgültig verloren zu haben, schnürte ihm die Luft ab.  
Obwohl es bereits halb vier Uhr in der Nacht war, fuhr er zu Charlie. Er wusste, dass es nicht fair war sie aus dem Bett zu holen, aber er brauchte jetzt jemanden zum Reden.  
Er musste einige Zeit an ihrer Tür klingeln, bis sie aufmachte. Völlig verschlafen öffnete sie ihm die Tür. Ihre roten Haare waren total verstrubbelt. Sie trug einen blauen Pyjama. Verwundert musterte Dean sie von oben bis unten.

"Was soll das denn darstellen", wollte Dean wissen.  
Charlie sah an sich hinunter.  
"Na, die Tardis natürlich. Dean, das ist ein Tardispyjama. Aber ich hoffe du hast mich nicht deshalb um diese Zeit aus dem Bett geholt."

Sie gähnte laut.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich brauche dringend jemanden zum Reden."

"Lass mich raten. Geht es vielleicht um Cas?"

Dean nickte.  
"Wow, bin ich gut. Komm rein."

Sie setzten sich in die Küche und Dean erzählte ihr alles was vorgefallen war.  
Längere Zeit war sie still und überlegte, dann erhob sie sich und ging zu ihrer Espressomaschine.  
"Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee?", bot sie an.  
Dean verneinte, aber Charlie befüllte die Maschine mit einer Kaffeekapsel und drückte den Knopf.  
Mit einer dampfenden Tasse Kaffee setzte sie sich wieder an den Tisch zu Dean.

In diesem Moment wurde die Küchentür geöffnet und eine ziemlich heiße junge Frau kam herein. Sie trug einen Captain Amerika Pyjama. Allerdings war ihrer nicht wie Charlies ein alles verhüllender Overall, sondern bestand nur aus einer knappen kurzen Hose und einem recht engen Top.  
"Dorothy, das ist Dean", stellte Charlie vor.  
"Hi Dean. Kommst du nicht wieder ins Bett, Süße?", wollte Dorothy wissen.  
"In ein paar Minuten. Ich muss mich hier noch um Liebesangelegenheiten kümmern."  
Als Dorothy wieder gegangen war, konnte sich Dean nicht beherrschen und meinte:  
"Du vögelst Captain Amerika? Ich bin beeindruckt."  
"Ja, sie ist heiß, nicht wahr." Charlie wurde rot.  
Dean grinste.

"Aber zurück zu deinem Problem", meinte Charlie.  
"Lass Cas erstmal in Ruhe. Auch wenn es dir schwer fällt. Ich werde mit Meg reden. Sie kennt er noch von früher. Ich denke, dass er ihr vertrauen wird."

 

## Hold the line (Toto)

Dean hielt sich an sein Versprechen. Er ließ Cas in Ruhe. Castiel wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, vermisste er seinen Partner mit jedem Tag mehr. Als es nun an der Tür läutete hoffte Cas im ersten Moment, dass es Dean sein könnte, aber als er die Tür öffnete stand Meg dort. Seit beinahe einer Woche kam sie ihn täglich besuchen, um ihm all seine Fragen zu beantworten. Langsam setzte sich das Puzzle seines Lebens zusammen. Allerdings fühlte es sich noch immer fremd an. Manchmal gab es jedoch Momente, in denen er sich an etwas erinnerte. Meistens waren die Augenblicke sehr flüchtig und er konnte sie nicht fassen. Von Zeit zu Zeit meinte er nur noch ein kleines Stückchen zu brauchen und alles würde sich von selbst zusammenfügen. Aber ganz wollte es ihm einfach nicht gelingen.  
„Ich habe etwas für dich. Charlie hat es mir geschickt, damit ich es dir zeige", meinte Meg gleich zur Begrüßung.  
Sie suchte ein Bild auf ihrem Handy und hielt es ihm hin. Es zeigte Dean und ihn bei einem Kuss. Sie waren beide verkleidet. Angeblich hatte es Charlie kurz vor ihrem letzten Einsatz aufgenommen. Cas schloss die Augen. Er erinnerte sich nicht. Zwar spürte er irgendwo ein bekanntes warmes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, aber das hatte nichts mit seinen Erinnerungen zu tun.  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir deinen Arbeitsplatz besuchen?", schlug Meg vor.  
Cas zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. Natürlich machte es Sinn alles erdenkliche auszuprobieren und vielleicht kam dadurch ja seine Erinnerung zurück. Die Ärzte meinten man solle nichts unversucht lassen. Allerdings war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass er Dean dort begegnete und er wusste nicht, ob er schon so weit war ihn wiederzusehen. Trotzdem stimmte er nach einigem Zögern zu. Meg informierte Charlie und sie fuhren sofort los.

Das Police Department selbst kam Cas zunächst nicht bekannt vor. Im Gebäude wurden sie von Crowley, Charlie, Kevin und Donna erwartet. Dean war nicht da. Überrascht registrierte Cas, dass er enttäuscht war.

Zunächst fiel ihm nichts Besonderes auf, aber als ihn alle erwartungsvoll ansahen, bemerkte er, dass er ganz automatisch den Weg zu seinem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Figuren, die er immer von Charlie bekam, sobald ein Fall gelöst war. Es waren meistens Pärchen, die sie shippte.  
Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf eine Figur, von der er sicher war, dass sie neu war. Er nahm sie in die Hand, um sie näher zu betrachten. Woher sein Wissen kam, wusste er nicht, aber es war die Figur des Pinguin. Zielsicher nahm er in die andere Hand die Figur des Riddler und stellte beide nebeneinander. Alle hatten ihn mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtet.

„Ist der Pinguin neu?", fragte er Charlie.  
„Ja, er ist für den letzten Fall", antwortete sie lächelnd.

Die große Glastüre wurde mit einem Schwung aufgestoßen und Dean trat in den Raum. Dicht gefolgt von einer attraktiven dunkelhaarigen Frau.

„Was ist denn hier los?", wollte er wissen. Sein Blick fiel auf Cas und seine grünen Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.  
„Cas!"  
„Hi, Dean." Castiels Blick richtete sich auf die Frau hinter ihm.  
„Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?"  
Dean drehte sich zu der Frau um.  
„Cas, das ist Lisa, meine ... meine momentane Partnerin. Lisa, das ist Cas."  
Castiel schüttelte höflich Lisas Hand. Er spürte, dass Dean die Situation unangenehm war. Aber er spürte noch etwas ganz anderes - Eifersucht bohrte sich wie ein Stachel durch seine Eingeweide. Und er wusste, dass ihm dieses Gefühl nicht neu für ihn war.

Auf dem Heimweg war Cas sehr schweigsam. Mit geschlossenen Augen saß er neben Meg und versuchte die Erlebnisse und Gefühle des Tages zu ordnen.  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Cas?", unterbrach Meg die Stille.  
Cas schlug die Augen auf und sah sie fragend an.  
„Ich weiß du kannst dich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sehr du damals auf der High School in Dean Winchester verliebt warst. Du kannst dich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie du fast durchgedreht bist, als du erfahren hast, dass er dein neuer Partner werden sollte. Als er sich schließlich auch noch in dich verliebt hat, obwohl du niemals wirklich damit gerechnet hattest, konntest du es kaum fassen. All das ist irgendwo tief in deinem Gehirn verschüttet. Vielleicht für immer, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Trotzdem habe ich heute bemerkt, dass du Gefühle für ihn hast. Ob du ihn noch immer liebst, oder wieder neu, spielt dabei keine Rolle. Egal, ob mit oder ohne Erinnerung, Cas, DU LIEBST IHN!  
Deshalb verstehe ich nicht, warum du ihn auf Abstand hältst. Und jetzt erzähl mir bitte nicht die Geschichte, dass er dir nicht die Wahrheit über euch erzählt hat. Das ist Schwachsinn und du weißt es. Er ist fast verrückt geworden, als du im Krankenhaus lagst. Jeden Tag ist er nach der Arbeit nach Jefferson City gependelt. Dir muss doch bewusst sein, dass er nur nichts gesagt hat, weil er dich nicht bedrängen wollte. Er wollte dir Zeit lassen, Cas."  
Castiel schwieg und blickte auf seine Hände. Meg hatte recht. Mit allem. Das wusste er.  
„Cas, verdammt sag etwas."  
„Was willst du denn hören?"

„Ich will hören, dass du ihn dir zurückholst, bevor sich ihn diese Lisa schnappt. Hast du ihre Blicke gesehen? Cas, bitte versprich es mir. Das kann jetzt nicht wieder jahrelang so weitergehen. Ich flehe dich an."  
"War es wirklich so schlimm mit mir?", wollte Cas leise wissen.  
"Ob es schlimm war?" Sie schnaubte verächtlich.  
"In deiner High School Zeit war es am schlimmsten. Du hast nicht viel darüber gesprochen, aber ich habe gesehen, wie weh es dir tat zu sehen, dass er dich nie wahrgenommen hat. Später wurde es zeitweise besser. Aber immer wenn du etwas über Dean Winchester oder auch nur jemanden aus seiner Familie gehört hast, dann ging es von vorne los. Cas, du hattest zwei längere Beziehungen. Und beide hast du beendet, weil sie nicht Dean Winchester waren."  
„Das habe ich so sicher nie gesagt", widersprach Cas mit gesenktem Blick.  
„Nein, hast du nicht. Ändert das irgend etwas an den Tatsachen?", wollte Meg wissen.  
„Okay, ich weiß, dass du dich an all das nicht mehr erinnern kannst. Aber bitte beantworte dir selbst ganz ehrlich eine Frage. Was würdest du fühlen, wenn Dean mit dieser Lisa zusammenkommen würde? Stell dir vor sie heiraten und bekommen Kinder."  
Die Vorstellung, dass Dean Lisa, oder ganz egal wen sonst, heiraten könnte, verursachte Cas Übelkeit. Auch wenn seine Erinnerungen weg waren, die Liebe zu Dean war anscheinend geblieben.

 

## Love Comes Quickly (Pet Shop Boys)

Es war bereits halb fünf am Morgen, als Dean durch das Gewitter geweckt wurde. Es goss wie aus Kübeln und der Wind fegte gegen die Fensterscheiben. Oder war es ein Klopfen? Müde stieg Dean aus dem Bett und ging in den Vorraum. Tatsächlich. Jemand klopfte an seine Tür. Wer um Himmels Willen wollte um diese Zeit etwas von ihm? Er sah durch den Türspion.

CAS! Es war Cas! Tropfnass stand er im Stiegenhaus. Dean riss die Tür auf.

„Cas was willst du denn mitten in der Nacht hier ? Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du... Kannst du ...?" Hoffnung keimte in Dean auf.  
„Nein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Leider. Aber im Moment ist das nicht wichtig", antwortete Cas.  
Seine Augen waren fast schwarz. Noch ehe Dean verstand was geschah, drängte Cas ihn zurück in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er ließ Dean dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
„Cas, du bist tropfnass. Du solltest..."  
Weiter kam er nicht. Castiel kam auf ihn zu, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn. Behutsam, fast scheu erkundeten Cas Lippen die seinen. Dean wagte kaum zu atmen.  
Nach einer Weile verstärkte Cas den Druck seiner Lippen. Endlich gelang es Dean sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen und mit einem leisen Stöhnen begann er den Kuss zu erwidern.  
Seine Hände wanderten unter Cas Shirt und strichen über die glatte Haut.  
Kurz ließ Dean von Castiels Lippen ab, um ihm das nasse Kleidungsstück über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
Ungeduldig fanden ihre Lippen anschließend wieder zueinander.  
Ohne Cas auch nur einen Augenblick lang los zu lassen, drängte Dean ihn in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Dort fiel die restliche Kleidung unachtsam auf den Boden.  
Regentropfen perlten von Castiels nassen Haaren auf Dean herab, als er sich über ihn kniete und seine Lippen erneut mit seinem Mund verschloss.

Als Dean am nächsten Morgen erwachte, bemerkte er als erstes, dass das Bett neben ihm leer war. Enttäuschung machte sich in ihm breit. Cas hatte sich also einfach so davongeschlichen.

Er stand auf und schlüpfte in seine Boxershort und ein neues T-Shirt. Das alte war seltsamerweise verschollen. Müde begab er sich anschließend in die Küche und wollte Kaffee aufsetzen. Doch er blieb völlig überrascht im Türrahmen stehen und starrte auf Castiel, der in aller Ruhe am Küchentisch saß und die Zeitung las.  
Deans Herz machte einen kleinen erfreuten Sprung, als er bemerkte, dass Cas sein T-Shirt trug.  
„Guten Morgen", empfing Cas ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.  
„Guten Morgen", erwiderte Dean fast ein wenig schüchtern.  
Er musste an die letzte Nacht denken und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot wurde

"Eigentlich wollte ich dir ja Frühstück machen, aber leider weiß ich nicht mehr wie man Rühreier mit Speck zubereitet", meinte Cas augenzwinkernd.

„Du hast vergessen wie man kocht? Dann ist es ja gut, dass du jetzt mich hast", ging Dean auf Castiels Scherz ein und holte eine Pfanne aus dem Küchenkasten.  
Cas stand auf, schlenderte zu Dean und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.  
„Ja, es ist wirklich gut, dass ich dich jetzt habe", antwortete er ernst.  
„Wenn du mich allerdings noch länger so ansiehst, wird es kein Frühstück geben", entgegnete Dean mit rauer Stimme.  
Cas schmunzelte, setzte sich aber brav wieder an den Küchentisch und widmete sich seiner Zeitung.

Fröhlich vor sich hin summend bereitete Dean das Frühstück zu. Er briet den Speck, schlug die Eier in die Pfanne und bediente die Kaffeemaschine. Gute zwanzig Minuten später aßen sie gemeinsam.  
"Mmmm, daran könnte ich mich echt gewöhnen Dean", schwärmte Cas und schloss die Augen.  
Bei Castiels genießerischen Gesichtsausdruck musste Dean schlucken.  
"Ich auch...", antwortete er, ohne dabei allerdings an das Essen zu denken.

Dean wunderte sich über sich selbst. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie er sich immer darüber lustig gemacht hatte, dass Sam seine Finger keine zwei Sekunden von Ruby lassen konnte. Nun ging es ihm nicht besser. Er schaffte es zwar deutlich länger als zwei Sekunden, jedoch nicht lange genug um das Frühstück in Ruhe zu beenden.  
Aber was sprach schon dagegen einen verregneten Samstag im Bett zu verbringen? Vor allem zu zweit.

Das Unangenehme an einer Amnesie war nicht nur, dass sie völlig unverhofft kam, sondern dass sie auch genauso plötzlich wieder verschwinden konnte.  
Es war ein wunderschöner Samstag im Mai, den Sam sich für seine Hochzeit ausgesucht hatte. Die Sonne strahlte durch das Küchenfenster und Dean wusste, dass es ein perfekter Tag werden würde. Er hatte sich für seinen Bruder ordentlich in Schale geworfen und Cas, der ihn zu der Hochzeit begleiten würde, ebenfalls. Es war das erste Mal, dass er und Cas in der Öffentlichkeit als Paar auftraten und Dean musste zugeben, dass er nervös war. Natürlich wusste seine Familie Bescheid. Interessanter Weise war nur Bobby wirklich überrascht gewesen.

Obwohl Dean eigentlich dachte, dass sie früh genug losgefahren wären, kamen sie recht knapp vor der Memorial Church an. Ruby war Baptistin und wünschte sich eine kirchliche Trauung. Der Parkplatz vor der Kirche war bereits recht voll und Dean hatte Bedenken, dass er überhaupt noch einen freien Platz finden würde. Natürlich hätte er sein Baby auch ein paar Straßen weiter abstellen können, aber dann liefen sie Gefahr zu spät zu kommen. Er kurvte also über den Parkplatz und plötzlich sah er einen freien Parkplatz weiter hinten. Er fuhr darauf zu, doch im letzten Moment kam ein Wagen von der anderen Seite und brauste in die freie Parklücke. Dean schlug verärgert mit der flachen Hand auf das Lenkrad.  
„So ein Idiot!", zischte er.  
Zwei junge Frauen stiegen aus dem Wagen und schlenderten frählich lachend in Richtung Kircheneingang. Dean war so sehr damit beschäftigt nach einem neuen Parkplatz Ausschau zuhalten, dass er zuerst gar nicht bemerkte, wie Cas sich zusammenkrümmte. Aber als er ihn schmerzvoll stöhnen hörte, trat er auf die Bremse.  
„Cas, alles in Ordnung?", wollte er besorgt wissen.  
Keine Antwort.  
„CAS!"  
Cas saß nach vorne gebeugt und wippte leicht vor und zurück, während er sich mit den Fingern die Schläfen massierte. Leicht berührte Dean ihn an den Schultern.  
„Bitte Cas, sag etwas. Soll ich einen Arzt holen?"  
Cas hörte Dean zwar, jedoch war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Flut an Erinnerungen zu bändigen, die alle gleichzeitig in seinem Kopf aufblitzten. Als der stechende Schmerz in Cas Kopf endlich etwas nachließ, kam die Übelkeit. Castiel öffnete ein Autofenster, um frische Luft hereinzulassen. Danach wurde es langsam besser.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er Deans besorgte Stimme.  
„Bitte Cas, rede mit mir. Ich drehe hier gleich durch."  
„Alles wieder in Ordnung, Dean. Meine... meine Erinnerungen sind wieder da. Ich glaube ich brauche noch eine Minute. Geh du nur schon hinein. Ich komme gleich nach."  
„Ich lasse dich jetzt ganz sicher nicht alleine. Das kannst du vergessen", widersprach Dean aufgewühlt.  
„Und was ist mit Sam? Dein Bruder will heute heiraten. Alle warten bestimmt schon auf den Trauzeugen", gab Castiel zu bedenken.  
„Sam wird hoffentlich auch eine glückliche Ehe führen, wenn sie zehn Minuten später beginnt", antwortete Dean unbeirrt.  
Dean schrieb Sam schnell eine Nachricht mit dem Handy und suchte nun doch in einer Seitenstraße nach einem Parkplatz.

„Du kannst dich wirklich wieder an alles erinnern?", wollte Dean nach einer Weile wissen.  
„Ja, es ist alles wieder da", antwortete Cas ruhig.  
„Und ändern deine Erinnerungen irgendetwas an ... uns?" Cas hörte die Unsicherheit in Deans Stimme.  
„Naja, wie man es nimmt." Liebevoll lächelte Castiel Dean an.  
"Ich wusste ja schon vorher, dass du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist, aber jetzt habe ich die Erinnerung, dass das schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung so war."  
Dean hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er bei Castiels Antwort die Luft angehalten hatte und atmete jetzt erleichtert aus. Glücklich küsste er Cas.  
"Allerdings...", begann Cas.  
"Was?"  
"Allerdings könntest du mir beweisen, dass du es ernst meinst und mit mir heute Abend bei der Heimfahrt >Love Comes Quickly< von den Pet Shop Boys anhören", meinte Cas völlig ernst. Es war ihm allerdings nicht lange möglich das Lachen zurückzuhalten, als er Deans verblüfftes Gesicht sah.   
"Cas du bist verrückt. Aber für dich tue ich mir sogar die Pet Shop Boys an."  
"Denk nur nicht, dass ich das bis heute Abend vergesse, Dean Winchester." Cas beugte sich vor und küsste Dean erneut.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, warum deine Erinnerungen gerade jetzt zurückgekommen sind?", fragte Dean nachdem er sich wieder von Cas gelöst hatte.  
„Ich denke es hatte mit der Parklücke zu tun. Eine Art Deja Vu Erlebnis. Ich werde dir das alles noch genau erzählen, aber jetzt sollten wir wirklich hineingehen."

Obwohl sie fast fünfzehn Minuten zu spät kamen, war in der Kirche noch keine Unruhe ausgebrochen. Die Zeremonie verlief wie geplant märchenhaft. Dean übergab die Ringe und anschließend fuhr die ganze Gesellschaft zum Anwesen von Rubys Eltern, wo die Feier stattfand. Dean hielt eine kurze Rede für Sam und um ein Haar wären ihm dabei selbst die Tränen gekommen. Danach wurde die Hochzeitstorte angeschnitten, es wurde getanzt, gelacht und geredet.  
Dean stand bei Ellen und beobachtete wie Castiel sich mit Bobby und Jo unterhielt. Es machte ihn glücklich zu sehen wie gut Castiel sich mit seiner Familie verstand. Niemand schien ein Problem mit ihrer Beziehung zu haben.  
„Junge, du weißt gar nicht wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe, dass du jemanden so ansiehst wie Cas. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich die Hoffnung schon beinahe aufgegeben", meinte Ellen nach einer Weile.  
Dean lächelte seine Ziehmutter dankbar an.  
Später am Abend wurde die Gesellschaft ausgelassener. Dean unterhielt sich gerade mit Cas, als ihn von hinten jemand an die Schulter tippte.  
„Dean Winchester. Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, bist du ohne weibliche Begleitung hier. Hast du Lust zu tanzen?" Es war Nelly. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an ihren Nachnamen erinnern. Sie war eine von Rubys Brautjungfern. Sie war wunderschön mit ihren langen kastanienbraunen Haaren und dem einladenden Lächeln.  
„Hallo Nelly. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich dein Angebot dankend ablehne, aber Tanzen ist nicht mein Ding. Nicht einmal mein Freund bringt mich dazu.", Dean nahm Castiels Hand, führte sie an seinen Mund, und küsste sie.  
„Oh!", entfuhr es Nelly. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht.  
Dean ließ Castiels Hand auch nach dem sie gegangen war nicht mehr los.  
„Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr uns ein wenig die Show stehlt. Sogar Bobby meinte, ihr zwei würdet noch verliebter aussehen als das Brautpaar." Sam war hinter sie getreten und hatte beiden eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Amüsiert blickte er auf seinen Bruder und Cas herunter. Dean verschränkte seine Finger noch fester mit Castiels.   
„Tut mir leid Sammy", antwortete Dean schließlich.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das jemals wieder abstellen kann"

***Ende***

 

 

 

 


End file.
